Hold me down don't hold me back
by phayte1978
Summary: AntiHero Deku AU - BakuDeku
1. Chapter 1

_**Notes:**_

_**Italics represent past tense in this...**_

Midoriya stood up on the edge of the building, looking down at the street below. Any minute he would walk by...

A few things in life were certain. Death and taxes- also that Katsuki Bakugou would never falter away from his rigid schedule.

Glancing at the time, Midoriya turned his head to see on the south end of the street, Bakugou walking with his hands in his pocket, earbuds in and his pack over his shoulder. His shift just ending- he would soon go into the QuickMart for juice and a sandwich before heading home.

Midoriya waited, and as soon as Bakugou came out of the QuickMart, he dropped down off the edge of the building. Landing in front of Bakugou, Midoriya smiled over at him.

"Well hello, Kacchan," Midoriya said, an evil gleam in his eyes.

Bakugou jumped back, dropping his bag from the QuickMart and quickly firing a blast at him. "Dammit, Deku!"

A laugh and Midoriya easily dodged the blast. "Oh Kacchan," Midoriya laughed. "No one has called me Deku since UA."

"That is because you haven't been around for anyone to even call you!" Bakugou yelled, blasting off another round of explosives at him.

A wave of his hand, and Midoriya smiled as Bakugou was frozen in place. Walking over where he was still growling, Midoriya ran the tip of his finger over the hand extended- about to blast him. "I just want to talk, Kacchan… how long has it been since we talked?"

* * *

_UA graduation was just as big as the Sports Festival- well at least for the students. Hugs, good byes and hopes for bright futures awaited them. Class 1-A was packing the last of their things they had accumulated over the past three years._

_The only thing missing was Midoriya. Mr. Aizawa had accepted his awards and took them to Midoriya's mother. The class never spoke of it- they never even called Midoriya's name. It was odd… strange._

_"Hey! Bakugou!" Kirishima called out. "You ready?"_

_Grabbing the last of his things- they all looked where there was a pile of boxes. They knew whose boxes they were, they just never spoke of it. The room had never been touched, a cleaning crew coming in once a month like clockwork._

_It was as if Midoriya died- though they all knew he didn't. All Might had taken leave, and Mr. Aizawa wouldn't even speak Midoriya's name. It was all a mystery to the class._

_One day he was there- the next, it was if he never existed. His room was locked up, and no one would answer any questions. Not that they had any answers..._

_Well two did._

* * *

Deku . But this was not the Deku who he knew. He was stunned for a moment- taking in the shorter, darker green hair- almost raven like and eyes that looked black but he knew were still green.

He had no idea where exactly Deku was taking him. There was a certain power to Deku to that radiated off his very being- concerning Bakugou. He kept his stride in step with Deku as they quickly made their way to a part of town he was not familiar with. He could feel a shiver as it ran down his spine- something about Deku was wrong, so wrong. Not just appearance, but the way he felt now. It wasn't the same.

Sure, Bakugou knew Deku was back in town. There had been whispers. The problem was, there was never anything concrete- nothing anyone could prove. What Deku did left no trace outside of tell tale.

Staring at Deku's back, the way his shirt fit him snug, his pants low on his hips as they swayed- he didn't even walk the same anymore. There was a confidence in him that was different- one he never had before. Squinting, Bakugou knew something was up. Why had Deku sought him out? It had been… years.

And why the fuck did Deku insist on walking one step ahead of him? Every time he picked up his pace to get side by side, somehow- he was always one step behind. It felt as though a magnet was pushing and pulling him. That power he sensed from Deku was something he had only felt one time in his life.

And it scared the piss out of him.

* * *

_"Ah! Young Midoriya! You made it!" All Might exclaimed, waving him over._

_Waving back, Midoriya smiled and picked up his pace. They were taking one of their field trips. Midoriya did not know the details, only that All Might had asked for him to come along._

_Smiling up at his idol, Midoriya always felt a certain happiness when he was around All Might. It was the disbelief this was his life- and that he was being trained by the very man he looked up too for so long._

_He trusted All Might with his life. There was nothing this man could ever do wrong. Skipping next to All Might, Midoriya had to wonder what was in store for them today. Another lesson? More training? Had All Might figured out how he could unlock One for All's powers better?_

_There was so much that rattled in Midoriya's mind- he was pretty sure he had even started mumbling. He told himself he would calm down his fanboy heart- but it still doki doki-ed all over the place. He couldn't help it! This was All Might! It did not matter what form All Might took, or even if he was in retirement, this was his hero- this was who Midoriya would forever look up too._

_He had such large shoes to fill._

_Making their way to Tartarus, Midoriya stopped and just stared at the mass of building in front of him._

_"Come on, Young Midoriya," All Might said._

_"Why… why are we here?" Midoriya asked._

_"It is time for you to meet… him."_

_A gasp and Midoriya's eyes went wide. He never thought he would see the day- face to face with… with…_

_"But, All Might," Midoriya whispered, his voice barely even breaking out of his mouth._

_A hand clapped his shoulder, before All Might's arm wrapped around him, holding him close. "It will be ok, I am here."_

_The heat ran to his cheeks, hearing those familiar words. Yes, All Might was there. Nothing could ever go wrong._

_There was security everywhere, and guns. Midoriya was not used to seeing guns and this made him uneasy. He could easily handle any quirk anyone threw at him, but not those machines. Staying close by All Might's side, they went to the registration desk, his eyes glancing over everything around him. It was all very surgical- powerful._

_"You are allowed ten minutes," the man said, gesturing towards more guards to lead them where All for One was._

_There was a high pitch ringing in Midoriya's ears. A sense of deja vu that he should not be here. Something inside was telling him to turn away- get the fuck out of this place. Even as they got onto the elevator, riding way underground- this feeling was not leaving him. He needed to trust All Might and what they were doing._

_"So… why are we here?" Midoriya asked._

_"All for One will talk… but only if the newest holding is present," All Might said, looking straight ahead, not looking down at Midoriya._

_The ringing in his ears was deafening. Did this mean they were getting closer? His feet wanted to badly turn and run._

_"Through these doors," the guard said, taking the safety off of his gun._

_"This is to be a private session," All Might said._

_"We are always watching him," the guard answered._

_The ringing even louder in his ears, and Midoriya reached out, taking All Might's hand like a child would to their parent. He was scared, he felt small- he felt wrong._

_Blinding white from the walls around them, a thick glass- and there he was. Midoriya squeezed All Might's hand- feeling the slightest squeeze in return. There were two chairs next to the glass, and All for One seated facing it._

_"You brought him," All for One said._

_"I did my end of the bargain, now yours," All Might said._

_It went quiet and Midoriya felt like his soul was being penetrated. Letting go of All Might's hand, he clutched at his chest, breathing heavy._

_"Young Midoriya, please sit," All Might said, pulling out his chair._

_He couldn't look directly at All for One. This was the man who had started it all. This was the man who tried to destroy them all. This was the man who was pure evil._

_"He is worthy," All for One said._

_"That is not why I brought him," All Might said, "Now talk."_

_"But I've always talked," All for One said, a small laugh to his tone._

_"Time is wasting," All Might said._

_"I have all the time in the world."_

_Midoriya felt his eyes lingering off beside All for One, never looking at him. His knees shook as he sat in the chair. He wanted to reach out and take All Might's hand again, but he was feeling childish in already doing so._

_"He has great power, great potential," All for One said._

_"I know this," All Might answered._

_"I'll also let you know… I will not be transferred today," All for One laughed._

_Midoriya's eyes snapped over where All for One was- his body going rigid, his brain scrambling. Crying out, he felt the seizure as it over took his body. All Might was yelling his name and for the guards._

_"To be great, you must give up something of yourself… Izuku Midoriya," All for One's voice inside his head._

_The guns that were pointed at All for One sounded off. The room lit up and the noise was deafening. Midoriya's body jerked in the chair til he fell to the ground, where All Might was on his knees, hands over his ears._

_Midoriya wanted to cry out, longed to cry out. He felt his body about to explode, power coursing through his veins, making his head ache terribly. That was all he remembered before blacking out._

* * *

It was cute seeing Bakugou this way. Midoriya really liked having this power over him. Making their way to the other side of town, he had to wonder what Bakugou was thinking. This side of town was more run down, and a bit seedier than he was used too.

As they strolled into the bar, Midoriya grabbed them two beers and went to take seats in the back.

"Stick with beer," Midoriya said, handing Bakugou the bottle. "Asshole here waters down his liquor."

Sitting down, Midoriya crossed his ankle on his knee and slowly looked Bakugou over. He didn't even try to hide it at all. "You look good, Kacchan." And he meant it. It had been a few years, and in that time, he saw where Bakugou had matured. His muscles filling out a bit more, his face thinned a bit, losing that baby fat on his cheeks. Hair still as wild as Bakugou was. Damn, he really did like how Bakugou still wore those damn black pants and tank. Some things just never change.

"The hell do you even want? Where the fuck have you been?" Bakugou demanded.

Waving his hand, Midoriya shrugged. "Here and there… Beijing for a bit."

"Wait… you mean…" Bakugou said, sitting back and deep in thought. Midoriya had to wonder just how long it would take him to figure it out. "Beijing had what they called the 'Quirk Snatcher'... so did..."

Rolling his eyes, Midoriya tipped his beer back and drank half of it. "Hate that damn name." The media always playing up dumb shit, giving stupid names that were irrelevant to whatever was going on. So he had made international news- nice. Let them think that.

Eye growing large and Bakugou sat there with his mouth open.

"Oh, don't be so dramatic!" Midoriya said, uncrossing his legs and leaning forward so his elbows rested on his knees. "And I wasn't snatching quirks." Which was true, he just flat out took them.

There were so many assholes that ran around, abusing their powers. Villains who did terrible things and all the justice system did was lock them away and waste the taxpayers funds.

Sure, killing them was just as easy- but he was not Stain. Midoriya found that if he acquired their quirks, then the villains could no longer use them against innocent people. They were forced to live the life he had started this world in. Quirkless.

It was cruel, and Midoriya knew it. He had lived quirkless, powerless for so long. Let those assholes who abuse their greatness sink into despair of what they lost, what they abused.

It was fun watching Bakugou squirm in his seat. He had no idea what level of powers Midoriya actually had- hell, Midoriya wasn't even fully sure. He could feel it pulse through his body. It was enriching.

"...why?" Bakugou whispered.

"Why what?" Midoriya asked, standing and walking behind Bakugou's chair, resting his hands on his shoulders. "Why did I leave? Why Beijing? Did you even know I went to Los Angeles?" leaning over, Midoriya was close to Bakugou's ear, he could smell the nitroglycerin from his skin- it was like burnt sugar radiating through his senses. "So many ways to interpret your why ."

"Why did you change?" Bakugou mumbled.

"Change?" Midoriya asked, keeping his hands on Bakugou's shoulders, squeezing just slightly. "You should drink your beer before it grows warm. Will taste like piss."

"You're avoiding my question! Are you just some Stain wannabe?"

Midoriya's lips pressed into a thin line as his grip on Bakugou's shoulders grew tighter. Staring down at the mess of blond hair, he felt compelled to just pull at it. Instead he removed his hands from his shoulders and walked to face Bakugou. Reaching for Bakugou's beer, he tipped it back and drank. When he was done, he carelessly tossed it, listening to the way it crashed on the floor.

"Two more!" Midoriya called over to the bartender.

"What are you some kinda regular here?"

"When I am in town," Midoriya said with a shrug, then focused back on Bakugou. Radiating his aura out, Midoriya let it wash over Bakugou for a second before bringing it back. Midoriya knew the effect his aura had on people, he watched as Bakugou's cheeks flushed and his hair flutter a bit. Pressing his hands to Bakugou's knees, Midoriya spread his legs and stood between them, staring into Bakugou's eyes. "Ask me any question, Kacchan."

Bakugou just sat there, his eyes hard as he glared at him. Even like this, Bakugou would still challenge him- though they both knew he would lose.

"Why?" Bakugou asked.

* * *

_"Kacchan!" Midoriya hissed at his locked door- somehow the door opening and him just walking in._

_"What the fuck!? Don't just-"_

_Bakugou was silenced and held still. Midoriya closed his door, and just stared at him. There was something so different about them both now. Third years, seeing thing many their ages never should have, more less experienced it. There was a power radiating through Bakugou from Midoriya, and as much as he wanted to release his quirk- he couldn't._

_"Kacchan, listen," Midoriya said, moving over where he was frozen, placing a finger on his lip._

_Bakugou had never felt this before in his life. He had no way to describe it. There was a power that pulsed through Midoriya, about to detonate. Midoriya knew he was a danger, and everyone around him would be too._

_"...what," Bakugou tried to say._

_"I've got to go… something happened," Midoriya whispered, releasing his hold on Bakugou and wrapping his arms around him. "Don't… try to find me."_

_There was something different about Midoriya, something darker. Bakugou wanted to ask questions, wanted to reason with the damn nerd- but before he knew it, Midoriya was gone._

_The next morning he was still laying in bed, staring at the ceiling. All Might had knocked on his door and entered his room._

_"I see Young Midoriya was here," All Might said._

* * *

"Why, what?" Midoriya asked, licking his lips as he stared deep into Bakugou's eyes.

"Why are you doing this?" Bakugou asked.

A shrug and Midoriya sat back, taking the beer that was brought over and waving one over to Bakugou. "There is a lot of shit in this world."

"There always has been and will be! That is why we are heroes!" Bakugou exclaimed, ignoring the beer set before him.

Rolling his eyes, Midoriya sat back and just stared over at Bakugou. "Is that all?"

"What happened that day?" Bakugou asked.

"Which day? There have been a lot of days."

"You know what fucking day I'm asking about!"

"Figured All Might would have told you… by the way, how is the old man?"

Midoriya watched as Bakugou's lips pressed tightly together. Midoriya smiled over at Bakugou, both of knowing damn well that Bakugou kept in contact with All Might.

"Deku-"

"-congrats making number one hero," Midoriya said, smirking over at Bakugou. "You've worked hard… yet there still seems to be issues… more villains. Did you ever think about what you do? Catch people… lock them away… our taxes go up."

"I'm doing the right thing!" Bakugou exclaimed.

"By whose standards?"

"Every ones!"

Shaking his head, Midoriya stared over at Bakugou. "Who knew you would conform so well, Kacchan." It was a shame as Bakugou always did what he wanted to do- yet he was being such a good little soldier these days. Working, going home- not a damn blemish on his record at all.

"It was what we always said we would do!" Bakugou hissed.

Midoriya laughed, and couldn't stop. They were such innocent children back then. Worshiping heroes, collecting cards and imagining being one of the great. Bakugou was one of the great now- probably one of the best Japan had seen since All Might.

"You are holding yourself back," Midoriya said. "You should only let someone hold you down," he licked his lips as he stared Bakugou up and down. "Never let them hold you back."

"What the fuck is with you?" Bakugou demanded, his fist balling next to him.

"Like I said… it is really good to see you again. We will talk soon," Midoriya said before setting down his empty bottle and strolling out of the bar. He would let Bakugou find his way home.

* * *

"He's back," Bakugou said into his phone.

He could hear All Might breathing on the other end, and wasn't in the mood for a long chat.

"You know what you need to do," All Might said.

A grunt and Bakugou hung up. He knew it was wrong he had not already turned Deku in. He had to wonder if they could even capture Deku. It seemed impossible now that he felt the power that Deku had. There was no damn way. The best was to keep on Deku's good side while trying to figure this all out.

It was an unsaid bond between him and All Might- ever since Deku left. Both listening for any sign of him, any rumor.

He was one of the very few who even knew what happened to Deku- only due to Deku entering his room that night.

A sigh and Bakugou sat back, clutching his phone, remembering.


	2. Chapter 2

Midoriya stayed in touch with his mother- he was glad she had no idea what was going on. He figured All Might and Bakugou had been decent enough to keep her out of the loop. Apparently Inko was under the impression he was in some special forces and off fighting evil.

Which in Midoriya's mind was kind of true.

Knocking on her door, Midoriya smiled as he could smell the soup cooking. He made a point of stopping in as much as he could, and also sending her as much money as he was able to make. His mother deserved an easy life- she was always so kind, gentle and caring.

"Izuku!" Inko cried out, hopping in place then lunging at him with her arms spread wide.

Midoriya laughed, hugging his mother tightly. "Smells amazing in here!"

"Well come in and I'll start some tea!" Inko cried, about pulling Midoriya into their flat.

He never could resist his mother.

* * *

It had been three days since the bar. No sound or sight from Deku.

Bakugou had only been asleep for about an hour when he woke up— that feeling of someone watching him. Startling awake, Bakugou saw a figure standing inside his window. His hands immediately started to flare up- before fizzling out.

"What the fuck?" Bakugou cried.

"Oh Kacchan…" Deku laughed, "Always so fast to blow shit up."

"Deku?" Bakugou asked as Deku stepped into the moonlight- a shadow covering half his face. Leaning over to turn his lamp on, Bakugou was stunned.

"Do you always sleep like that?" Deku asked- gesturing where Bakugou was only partially covered by a thin sheet (naked underneath). It had been hot- and dammit all! Bakugou was in his own flat.

"What else do you expect when it is summer?" Bakugou asked.

"Works for me," Deku said, moving over to the bed- causing Bakugou to sit back against his headboard.

"What do you want?" Bakugou asked- curious as to why the hell Deku was in his flat, and in his room of all places. And how the fuck did he get in?

A shrug and Deku laid out on his side, getting comfortable- over Bakugou's legs. Resting his hand on Bakugou's thigh, his dark eyes looked up to meet Bakugou's. The boldness of Deku now, the confidence that radiated off of it- pulsed around Bakugou. Closing his eyes, he felt just how powerful Deku was.

Shifting a bit, Deku stretched his body and settled back down. "Maybe I wanted to see you."

"But why?"

"Old time sake," Deku said- always seeming to have some answers but not answering a damn thing. "Remember when I use to sneak into your room back in UA?"

How could he forget? It all started the second year and somehow they were able to keep it all quiet. Setting an alarm stupid early so Deku could tiptoe out before anyone woke up. He was actually surprised no one ever caught them. There had been plenty of close calls- but all in all, they managed it.

A grunt was all Bakugou would respond. He felt slightly vulnerable being naked under a sheet, and feeling whatever power this was radiating off Deku- it was fucking his mind over.

* * *

_It was a knock at his door and Bakugou smiled to himself. It was past 'lights out' and he knew only one person would be knocking on his door at this hour. Moving off his bed, Bakugou went to open the door- growling as he saw the smile from Deku out in the hallway._

_"Get in here before someone sees you!" Bakugou hissed._

_A chirp and Deku hopped into his room. It was only seconds and Bakugou had Deku's body pressed to wall- kissing him deeply as his thigh found his way between strong, thick thighs. Small moans that went to straight to his cock as Deku wiggled against him._

_Always so damn responsive, and fuck if Deku couldn't kiss him senseless. He had a feeling that was how this all started. They were one moment fighting, and before he knew it- Deku was kissing him. Bakugou was shocked, but fuck! What the hell was that? How did Deku know to kiss like that?_

_Kissing down Deku's neck, he could smell the fresh soap from his shower earlier. The little moans and whines of his name as he teased at Deku's neck._

_"Kacchan! No marks!" Deku gasped._

_"I'll fucking tell everyone you belong to me!" he growled, biting at Deku's shoulder._

_"I'll always be yours!" Deku giggled, wiggling back up against him, making Bakugou's mind scramble with all the way he wanted to bend this nerd in half and pound into him._

* * *

"I've been thinking about those days a lot," Deku said, sitting up and placing his hand on his shoulders, staring him dead in the eye. "And after seeing you the other night," Deku said, licking his lips as he stared at Bakugou's mouth. "Can't stop thinking about you."

Bakugou would be a fool to say none of this was affecting him. Deku was so close they were breathing the same air- feeling the breath warmly puffed on his face. He couldn't show Deku how much this was affecting him. Turning his head away, he had to stop staring at Deku's lips. It was Deku who had left him- without an explanation or word. It was Deku who decided not to contact him for years. It was Deku who changed.

It was Deku who broke his fucking heart.

"Oh, Kacchan," Deku chuckled, straddling over his lap. "I love how you still fight me at every turn."

Damn right he was going to fight. This person was not the Deku he knew- but somehow still was. That blush on his cheeks as he settled on his lap and there was something in his eyes that was still- Deku . Hands moving to his hips and Bakugou gasped.

"Still a sensitive spot huh?" Deku asked, squeezing right at his hips, pressing his thumbs and rubbing them over the bone.

"Our past doesn't mean you can continue to touch me," Bakugou growled.

A hum and Deku pressed his chest to his, the fabric of his shirt scratching at his skin. "Of course it does," Deku said, their noses touching, their lips just a breath away. "I don't see you pushing me away."

As if he could. Even knowing what Deku was, it was still Deku. His childhood friend and high school lover. The problem was now- Deku had a confidence about him that radiated and affected him in ways it should not. The way Deku's hands moved over his hips, then moved closer and closer...

"Deku!" he gasped.

A chuckle and Deku grabbed at his hands pushing him away and pinned them easily over his head. "Then tell me no," Deku said, their faces close again.

"You know… you know I can't," Bakugou whispered. He hated himself for it- years spent trying to find out where the hell Deku was- only thrilled to find him still alive. Even as he was now, he couldn't fight it. It was Deku.

Deku's mouth covered his quickly, his tongue forcing its way into his mouth.

His hands pressed to the headboard and Deku had a tight hold on him. He went to fight against it, but found it was no use.

"Like I told you before," Deku whispered in his ear. "You deserve to be held down… not held back."

"I'm not being held back!" Bakugou growled.

A sigh and Deku sat up, letting go of his hands, but keeping his spot firm on his lap. Dark eyes glaring at him. "Then pray tell… exactly how are you excelling?"

"I'm the number one fucking hero!"

A laugh and Deku was slowly clapping his hands. It was more a slap in the face though. Bakugou felt his body shake with rage as... how dare Deku mock him! He worked hard, and he did the city a lot of good. It was not easy getting to where he was at, and dammit! Deku needed to see this!

"That is not excelling," Deku said.

"The hell it's not!"

Another sigh and Deku leaned in, licking at his lips then kissing him gently. "You work for an agency that tells you how to be a hero. Set schedule, set pay, and set rules."

"And I still made it to the top!"

A giggle and Deku was back pressed to his chest. The way he smiled at him was ripping his soul apart. "No Kacchan… I've excelled. I do as I want, when I want. No one controls me, no one owns me."

"You aren't acting like a hero, and you know it!"

Hands moving down his sides and Deku was licking his lips. "But Kacchan… It is not like I'm killing anyone."

"Then what are you doing?" he asked, this time pushing at Deku's chest, making him sit up. There was a gleam to his dark eyes as he stared down at him.

"If someone is not doing right," Deku said with a shrug, "I take their quirk. They can't use it to harm anymore. If I am too tired, I take the day to rest… or if I am not in the mood..."

"They could still commit crime!" Bakugou said, ignoring the last part of what Deku said.

"True… but most live in agony of being quirkless instead."

"So you are judge and juror then?" Bakugou asked.

It took Deku a moment, then a sinister smile etched across his face. "In a way. I don't see what the point in having the police mingle in my damn business, or an agency telling me when and were I can use my powers… or if I destroy some precious statue and the insurance won't cover it."

"You can't do that!" Bakugou cried.

Another laugh and Deku just smiled at him. "I can do as I please. Like I said… no one controls me," hands moving back over Bakugou's body. "But if you would like to take control, I'd gladly let you."

It was such a deep internal struggle with Bakugou. This confidence radiating off Deku was affecting him so hard. He never knew Deku to be the type to take charge, and even it being offered to him made thoughts swirl around his mind. Briefly he envisioned Deku under him- crying out his name.

"Stop changing the subject," Bakugou mumbled.

"But I think you like me changing the subject," Deku whispered, kissing at his neck, wiggling his body against Bakugou's- hands making too many liberties with his body.

Taking a deep breath, Bakugou tried to ignore the touches, kisses on his neck and along his shoulders. "So what do you expect me to do? Just up and run away with you like some gotdamn fairy tale?"

A hum and Deku started to gently suck on his neck, and dammit if he wasn't tilting his head while his hands moved to rest on Deku's thighs. "We can make our own happily ever after," Deku whispered in his ear. "Be in control of ourselves… not worry about some boss screaming at you for wrecking the town as you save ungrateful citizens."

Ever since All Might's retirement- the heros were coming out everywhere. Everyone trying to be the next All Might. A hero that did good- and reigned peace wherever he was. Bakugou strived to be that great- but always found roadblocks when doing his work. There were so many rules and regulations to being a hero.

"Just think, Kacchan," Deku whispered, his mouth moving back to grace over his lips. "No rigid schedule that drains your soul… no insurance claims… no worrying about a damn paycheck and if you did enough work to keep your number one position."

"Then how the fuck do you make money?" Bakugou asked.

"Easy…" Deku said, though never answered any further. At this moment, Deku's hands dipped under the sheet that was concealing Bakugou, fingers digging into his hip as he licked his lips. "For old times sake?"

"You want a fuck for old times sake?" Bakugou asked, his face showing his disgust. It seemed as if Deku only really had one thing on his mind, and what Bakugou had in mind was what the hell Deku had been up too.

Nodding his head, Deku massaged at his hips more, biting his bottom lip as their eyes locked. That power that Deku held radiated off of him, making Bakugou gasp and his eyes temporarily close. When he opened his eyes again, Deku was smiling at him, and removing his hands.

"If we are done with this idle chatter…" Deku said, loosening his tie and unbuttoning his shirt.

"I'm not sleeping with you," Bakugou said, though he had to turn his head away when he said that. A hand under his chin, turning his head while Deku leaned forward, kissing him so deeply he felt it down to his toes. There was a power even in Deku's tongue as it swiped into his mouth. The hand on his chin tightening a moment before moving to the back of his head.

And fuck if he didn't moan. He could never deny Deku wasn't a good kisser. He remembered that from UA. As enthusiastic as Deku was about being a hero- he also was in kissing. He put everything into it, and fuck if Bakugou wasn't feeling that… remembering their time at UA.

What he needed to remember was that Deku was not the same he knew in UA. Deku was not the same boy that he grew up with always chasing after him. This was not the Deku he knew.

Hands on Deku's chest and he was pushing him away. "We can't do this!" Bakugou exclaimed.

"And why not?" Deku asked.

"Well for one- You fucked off for a few years with no word to anyone!" Bakugou spit.

Rolling his eyes, Deku was back to touching him. "I had words with people."

"You are wanted."

"I'm actually wanted in twenty three countries," Deku giggled. It made Bakugou's eyes grow wide as he stared at Deku. "Oh don't look so surprised, Kacchan!"

"Twenty three countries…" Bakugou repeated.

"Yet here you are… stuck in Japan. As if a magnet was forced in your ass," Deku giggled out, his hands squeezing at Bakugou pectorals. "You should come travel with me."

"I have obligations," Bakugou mumbled, his head still wrapping around what Deku admitted, and trying to ignore the hands on his body.

"Tsk."

"I just can't…" Bakugou said.

"Well you can do this," Deku said, leaning back in, kissing Bakugou deeply and thoroughly. The little bit of restrain he had was gone now. Hands moving to Deku's waist, pulling him close so their chest where pressed against each other. He could feel the smile from Deku as he finally gave him.

He wanted to just push Deku away, but it was hard when he thought about their past… their relationship at UA.

* * *

_"But Kacchan…" Deku whined as they left out the lunch room. He was taking Deku out to the courtyard to hide behind a tree and make out with him til it was time for class._

_He was surprised no one had caught on. The only time they got caught was once by All Might. It was pretty stupid of them as they were making out in All Might's office- thinking he was going to take longer teaching than he did._

_"I told you! Telling the class would cause an uproar!" Bakugou growled._

_It wasn't that he didn't want to tell, but he knew how the girls gossiped- and fuck! Even the boys! The way they gathered in the common room, Play 'Kiss, Marry, Kill' or trying to do 'Spin the bottle' at every chance._

_"I told you, once we graduate," Bakugou said, grabbing Deku and pulling him behind the tree that back up to the school wall. It was a perfect hiding place and if anyone came their way, they would hear it. "Now get over here."_

_Deku would giggle and just melt into him. He couldn't wait til the graduated and could stop hiding._

_"We can be heroes together, right, Kacchan?" Deku asked against his lips._

_"You can be my sidekick," Bakugou whispered before kissing him once more._

_"I'm telling you! I saw Bakugou and Midoriya head out to the courtyard!" Kaminari said, walking alongside Jiro and Uraraka._

_"I don't see them anywhere though," Uraraka said._

_A sigh and Bakugou pushed Deku off of him before Deku stole one last kiss. When their classmates' backs were turned, they slipped out and Bakugou walked in one direction as Deku went to the group._

_This hiding was pissing him off- but he also knew the way the class would giggle at them at every turn if they found out._

* * *

Midoriya loved how firm and strong Bakugou's body has become. He couldn't keep his hands off of him. Moving his hands towards his pants, he started to undo them, licking his lips as he stared at Bakugou.

He could feel how turned on Bakugou was- he saw the struggle and lust in his eyes. He knew he almost had him. If only Bakugou would stop asking damn questions and demanding details. He was not here for this chit chat and to talk about the past few years- that was for another time, should it come to that.

"We can always talk more later," he said, leaning back in to kiss Bakugou.

The damn hands pushing him away were really starting to upset him. A pout and he sat back- his shirt was undone- flowing around his body, and his pants were open and hanging off his hips.

"So does this mean you are staying around for a bit?" Bakugou asked.

A shrug and Midoriya thought for a moment. It wasn't as if he planned where and when he would head to places. Usually it was a whim, and Midoriya always did want to travel a bit.

"Give me a reason to stay," he said, moving back in, and taking note how the hands on his thighs moved and took him by the waist. Bakugou was kissing him this time- he felt himself being pushed back and pressed into the mattress. Smiling to himself, Midoriya remembered the power and strength that was behind Bakugou. His hands feeling muscles that bunched as Bakugou worked his way over Midoriya- the way Bakugou tasted, the way he brutally kissed him. Midoriya moaned and tried to wiggle out of his pants. It didn't take much and Bakugou was pulling them off his legs and throwing onto the floor.

Gasping as he felt Bakugou bite his neck and Midoriya scratched down his back.

"Was this what you fucking wanted?" Bakugou growled in his ear, rubbing his hard cock against his.

A moan and Midoriya raised his hips. He wanted more . "More," Midoriya gasped.

He felt Bakugou's body move from his, and hands on his hips turning him over. A yelp when Bakugou's hands slapped on his hand and his wiggled his ass at him.

"Did you fucking prepare yourself?" Bakugou asked, his fingers plunging deep inside Midoriya's bottom, making him cry out.

Of course he had. Midoriya had a goal when he decided to visit Bakugou tonight. Prepping and lubing his ass, he knew how this was all going to end. The last thing he wanted was to wait.

"Stop this foreplay shit!" Midoriya exclaimed- knowing he was just pissing off Bakugou in saying this. He heard the growl and cried out when Bakugou plunged deep inside of him. A hand in his hair, tugging his head back while Bakugou slammed over and over. Midoriya moaned, and Bakugou growled.

It was so raw, it was so feral- it was exactly what Midoriya had been wanting. He was tired of all these wannabe heroes leaving him unfulfilled. What he needed was a good hard fuck- and Bakugou was always good for that.

Another cry out and Midoriya's chest was falling to the bed. Bakugou let go of his hair, his hand landing on his back- holding him down. He felt so full, and knew he would be sore after this. He wanted to feel this the next day- and the day after that.

"Fucking… breed you!" Bakugou hissed, his hand pressing harder on the small of Midoriya's back, making Midoriya only moan as his cock dragged against the sheet under him. A gasp and Bakugou thrusted into him even harder.

"Kacchan!" Midoriya cried, trying to grab onto anything to hold him down- he was being pushed off the foot of the bed, and Bakugou continued to thrust. As his chest started to hang over the edge of the bed, he felt Bakugou pull out of him, grab his hips and flip him back over.

"Is this what you fucking wanted?" Bakugou asked, slamming back hard inside of him. Midoriya's eyes about rolling in the back of his head.

This was exactly what he fucking wanted.

* * *

_His body hurt so fucking bad and he thought his head was going to explode. Afraid to even open his eyes, Midoriya groaned. He had no idea where he was- the last thing he remembered was the sounds of gunfire… All for One staring deep into his soul._

_"Are you awake?" he heard the soothing voice of Recovery Girl. "Honey, if you can hear me, take it easy. You are back at UA and have been out for two days."_

_Two days? He had been unconscious for two days?_

_"All Might is ok, and-" Recovery Girl interrupted_

_"-Young Midoriya!" All Might cried out, then he felt a hand in his. All Might started apologizing and all Midoriya could think was how much his head hurt. "...All for One is dead."_

_Midoriya knew this- he had felt it the moment All for One transferred his powers into him. He had no idea how All for One did it- but his body was feeling the pressure as it soared through his veins. He had worked for months to get his body ready for All Might's power- but this… this was so much more._

_"Young Midoriya! Please know I'll be by side til you fully recover!" All Might said, squeezing his hand._

_It hurt, his entire body hurt. This was as bad as when he shattered all his bones. He was scared to even try to move. The slightest thought in his mind caused a thrumming to course through his limbs. A small groan and he felt the lips of Recover Girl back on his forehead, and his consciousness slipping once more._

* * *

Midoriya could smell Bakugou on him. Before he left, he took a quick shower- making sure to use Bakugou's shampoo and body soap. He managed to grab one of Bakugou's tanks to wear under his button up- call it obsession, but he liked how Bakugou smelled. A dab of his cologne as he stepped out of the bathroom and he saw Bakugou sitting on his bed, his head in his hands.

"Ah, Kacchan," he said as he moved over to the bed. "I'll come back."

"You have to stop," Bakugou said.

"I should stop, but I don't have too," he said, brushing back Bakugou's hair, kissing his forehead.

"You won't keep getting away with this!" Bakugou hissed at him.

"But of course, I will," Midoriya said, tying his tie as he looked in the mirror on Bakugou's dresser. "What? Do you plan to turn me in?"

He saw Bakugou go quiet and Midoriya raised a brow as he straightened the knot in his tie. Turning back to Bakugou, he walked by the bed and tilted his chin up. "Lemme guess, you already called All Might?"

"What did you expect?"

"I expected nothing less from you," Midoriya said, leaning down to capture Bakugou's swollen lips. "But you still didn't call the cops."

He didn't ask because he already knew. Had Bakugou called the cops- they would have come already. He knew Bakugou only called All Might, and it was not like either of them could stop him either way. Having no worries, Midoriya deepened the kiss and relished in the way Bakugou about melted into his own mattress.

"I'll forgive you for being All Might's obedient puppy," he teased against Bakugou's lips- laughing when Bakugou growled and tried to push him away. Midoriya was in his right mind to rip his own clothing off and take Bakugou- but he had things to do. Kissing the growl from Bakugou, he allowed his hand to linger on his cheek before stepping away. "See you soon, Kacchan."

Making his way to the door, he turned and blew a kiss to Bakugou. "I told you… I'll always be yours."


	3. Chapter 3

Another two days had past and Bakugou was at his wits end. Every turn he made, he felt as if he was being watched. He knew that was not possible- but what if Deku was following him? He felt as if he were going crazy.

So much had happened the other night, and he was still in disbelief over it all. He had no one to talk to outside of All Might, and he sure as fuck was not going to tell him he somehow ended up fucking Deku senseless.

It was midday, and the sun was bright as he walked through the city. He was on his usual patrol, and mostly had been dealing with petty villains all morning- nothing he was even able to use his quirk on. It was probably for the best as his mind was in a million places at once today.

A small relief when Kirishima texted him to meet for lunch.

"Dude, you look like shit," Kirishima laughed as they settled into a table with their wraps and smoothies.

"Fuck you," Bakugou said. It was true- he knew he looked tired, stressed.

"Are you not sleeping well?" Kirishima asked- always the concerned one.

A shrug and Bakugou just chomped at his wrap. He didn't know what to do about anything anymore.

"So… I heard through rumors that our old classmate is back in town," Kirishima said, this time his voice low and almost in a whisper.

"You shouldn't be gossiping at the water cooler," Bakugou said, trying not to seem alarmed that the rumors had spread.

"This isn't gossip!" Kirishima hissed. "And I'm only telling you because my boss drug me into his office to warn me!"

Bakugou had had the same talk with his superior.

* * *

_"Ground Zero- Please see me before you take your route."_

_That was the email he had gotten before heading into work that day. It was the morning after Deku had come by to see him. A sigh and Bakugou walked into his superiors office, seeing the small man sitting at an overly large desk. Must be over compensating._

_"Ground Zero, we have word that Izuku Midoriya is back in town."_

_"Oh?" Bakugou asked, trying to seem surprised and unaffected. "Like I give a damn."_

_"Our agency is increasing the patrols as usually wherever Midoriya is, villainous activity follows. You went to school with Midoriya… didn't you?"_

_Bakugou grunted his reply. It was well known that Midoriya and him were schoolmates._

_"If you should come across Midoriya… and are unable to apprehend him-"_

_"-who says I can't take that damn nerd?!"_

_"Ground Zero, I understand your pride and your place as Number one Hero, but please… take extra precaution."_

_It was the first time Deku had allowed himself to be known that he was intown. Every hero agency was on their tip toes and being as careful as possible. Bakugou didn't see much of a difference in the city as he patrolled, but his eyes and ears where seeking at any sign._

* * *

"So yeah… I mean like… it is kind of sad to think that someone we went to school with is charged with all these crimes!" Kirishima whispered.

"Is there any proof he actually did these?" Bakugou asked, knowing damn well Deku had, but also knowing a lot of it was speculation.

"Well… I mean… no one has seen him since UA, and from the few pictures that have leaked of him…" Kirishima stated.

A sigh and Bakugou had lost his appetite. What does he even say anymore? Sure, Deku had gone off on his own- did his own thing… walked that line of being a villain-

"-Though I can't say what Midoriya is doing is necessarily wrong," Kirishima added. "The dude went rouge and is taking shit into his own hands."

"But we have rules and regulations to obliged by," Bakugou added.

"I know," Kirishima whined, "And it is such a pain in the ass. I don't remember All Might ever having to handle so damn much when he was up and coming."

"All Might was in a league of his own," Bakugou stated.

"Maybe… Midoriya is too."

It took Bakugou a moment to think about what Kirishima had said. He was a bit surprised that Kirishima wasn't against what Deku was doing. It wasn't as if Deku was running around burning down cities, or murdering people- at least he didn't think so.

"What makes you so sure what he is doing isn't wrong?" Bakugou asked.

"From what I've heard, he is just taking matters into his own hands. Doing what the law restricts us from doing! I mean just this morning, I captured the same guy that I'd already captured three previous times!" Kirishima exclaimed. "That dumbass keeps snatching purses and holding up convenience stores!"

"Some wannabes never learn," Bakugou grumbled, picking at his wrap.

"What my boss man tells me… Yeah, Midoriya is something to stay away from, but also that Midoriya is just somehow taking their quirks! How is that even possible?! I thought only All for One was able to do that!"

A shrug and Bakugou started to drink his smoothie. It sat like a brick on his twisting stomach. Finishing what he could of his lunch, they headed back out and separate ways on their patrols. Bakugou kept his eyes and ears extra sharp for any indication of Deku.

"Oh look! It is Ground Zero!" a kid squealed. More squeals and this group of kids rushed over to him.

"What do you brats want?" Bakugou growled, stopping and letting them all talk to him for a moment. He had grown soft.

Midoriya was in a building, peeking out- smiling at the way the children were gathered around Bakugou.

* * *

_He had been in Recovery Girl's care for a week. Classes had continued and when Midoriya was able to sit up on his own, he felt dizzy. His body was the same- though when he looked in the mirror, there were no scars on him as what usually followed after something happened. He felt a pulsing in his veins as he stared at himself. Running his fingers through his hair, he noticed it was darker, as were his eyes. He felt power._

_He felt powerful._

_"We are keeping you out of classes for a few more days," Recovery Girl said, coming over where he stood at the mirror. "I'm liking this new look! You look a bit older!"_

_If only she knew._

_The moments before Midoriya blacked out, he had what seemed like a lifetime of information thrown into his mind. He knew things he shouldn't know, and he knew there was more his own quirk could now do._

_After Recovery Girl left, he sat on his bed, watching the small television that was on. The news was on, and it was more coverage over All for One and his passing. More villains had come out of the woodwork- Japan was in total chaos._

_This was what All for One wanted. Midoriya growled as he clenched his fist. He did not want a world of evil!_

_But the direction the world was going in… was that even right?_

_"Ah! Young Midoriya! Good to see you sitting up!" All Might said, coming and sitting by his bed._

_Those words that use to make his heart flutter, only fell flat on him now._

_All Might rattled on about how the class was worried about him, how he was so sorry for everything that had happened._

_What Midoriya was paying attention to was the story on the news. A normal citizen using his quirk to ward off a villain. Being as the citizen didn't have a hero license- even though he handled the situation- was being scrutinized over it._

_"This is wrong!" Midoriya growled, feeling the power pulse through him._

_"Ah, such a story! That citizen did what they thought was right!" All Might said._

_"He did what was right!"_

_"But he is not a hero."_

_"Shouldn't matter!"_

_"Young Midoriya, you know the laws."_

_He knew them. He just didn't feel they were always right._

_"What agency did you work for?" Midoriya asked._

_"Well, I was never really signed on at an agency," All Might said._

_"So the regulations didn't apply to you?"_

_A smile and All Might patted his hand. "We are the holders of peace, and that is what One for All is."_

* * *

There was something itching at the back of Bakugou's mind all day. He couldn't just let this all go. He had no way to get in touch with Deku, and he wasn't even sure if he wanted too. Once his shift was over- he changed his route.

Usually he took a right out of his agency and headed home. Stopping by the QuickMart for his dinner. He knew he should cook at home more often- but most days he was just tired and wanted to go home and do nothing.

He remembered when he first signed onto the agency. How he went out with his friends from UA on the weekends, had dinner with his parents- he use to do things.

It was hard being the number one hero, and it wore its toll on him.

Today as he left the agency- Bakugou went left.

Going left sent him in the direction of his parents. It also sent him in the direction of Deku's mother.

He had to wonder if Inko knew of her son's doing.

There were many thoughts going through his head as he went down there- and he hated that majority of them wrapped around that damn nerd. He hated the way his body reacted to Deku as if they were still teenagers in UA.

He hated he was headed to Inko's house.

What did he even plan on saying?

Even as he got to her door, and knocked- he still didn't know.

"Ah, Kacchan!" Deku said as he opened the door, smugly smiling at him. "What a pleasant surprise!"

What the hell was Deku doing there?

Bakugou was stunned for a moment. Of course, why wouldn't Deku visit his own mother?

"Are you going to stand out there, or come in?" Deku asked.

"Oh! Katsuki!" Inko exclaimed, coming forward before he could even get his shoes off and hugging him. "I just made some fresh muffins! Let me put on some tea!"

"Yes, mom, that would be great!" Deku said, smiling at Inko as he kissed her cheek.

Getting his shoes off, Bakugou wondered again exactly why he had come by.

"Um…" he had no idea what to say.

"Why are you here, Kacchan?" Deku asked- both of them still standing in the front hallway.

He had no idea. He thought maybe talking to Inko and seeing what she knew about Deku and what he was up too-

"Did you really think telling on me to my mommy was going to do anything?" Deku teased, stepping right into his personal space, looking up at him.

"I… wanted to talk to her," Bakugou admitted.

Licking his lips, Deku raised an eyebrow. "Or maybe you were looking for me?"

"Why would I be looking for you?" he growled.

A hand on his hip and Deku was pressed against him. Bakugou could hear Inko fumbling around the kitchen. All she had to do was peek her head around and she would see what was happening.

"Did you miss me already, Kacchan?" Deku asked. "I could always stop by more often if you like."

The boldness of Deku now, the sweet breath on his face as his lips brushed over his and Bakugou felt his head spin. That damn power than radiated off Deku only weakened him.

"I have no way of getting in touch with you…" he admitted.

Why was he saying all of this? Usually he would have blasted the nerd away and cursed him out.

"It's ok to admit that you miss me," Deku said, pressing more against him, backing him into the wall.

"Kids! Tea is about ready!" Inko called.

A sigh of relief and Bakugou pushed Deku off of him. "Stop touching me as if you have the right too!"

A laugh and a hand cupping his bottom as Deku walked by him. Growling, he was ready to blast this nerd.

"Katsuki! Congratulations on number one hero!" Inko exclaimed.

"Uh, thanks," he said, taking a seat at the small kitchen table as Inko got them cups and the tea. She had placed out some muffins and napkins.

"It has been so long since I've seen you! Though I ran into your mother the other day! I swear she just gets younger every day!" Inko giggled.

Bakugou grunted. He knew his mother would never age, at least not in his eyes. She was an old hag who took good care of his Pops. He really need to go by there more often and see them.

"Your mother was telling me the huge promotion you go at the agency too!" Inko said, clapping her hands. "And bragged at how her son had sent her such a large check so they could relax a bit!"

Bakugou grunted again, then filled his mouth with muffin. He had sent his parents a large sum of money. They fucking deserved it for putting up with his ass for all those years.

"Reminds me of how Izuku here made me stop working so I can relax at home now," Inko said. "He even sent me and my best friend to Hawaii last year!"

He wanted to choke on his muffin. Deku just sat there, beaming at his mother.

"So… did you get a promotion at your agency then?" Bakugou asked to Deku.

"You know I can't talk about my work!" Deku hissed, then stomped his foot under the table.

"That's right! Izuku has been on a secret mission since UA! He can't even tell me about it! But knowing my son," Inko said, reaching across the table and taking Deku's hand. "He is making the world a better place."

Deku smiled and turned to look over at him. "Of course we would take care of our parents."

It was all small talk after that. Bakugou realized that Inko was completely in the dark. He had no idea how Deku had done it- being as he never even graduated from UA.

After the tea and muffins, Bakugou went to bid farewell.

"I'll walk with you," Deku said, kissing his mother on the cheek. "I'll be back by soon! This time for dinner!"

"Oh I'd love that!" Inko said. "You two boys behave yourselves!"

Stepping outside of the apartment, Bakugou took a deep breath. Deku was right next to him. "So you've been lying to your mother."

"Not one bit," Deku said, walking ahead of him- again. He had lifted up the hood to his jacket and placed a face mask over the bottom half of his face. It was strange how that little bit concealed him so well.

"The hell was that shit about a secret mission and all that then?" he asked.

A shrug of Deku's shoulders and he looked over his shoulder at him. "It all depends on how you look at it. The big picture, Kacchan!"

"That's bullshit and you know it!"

An arm looping through his as Deku laid his head on his shoulder. "Wanna just go back to your place? Fuck me senseless?"

"Is that all you think about? Sex?" he asked.

"When I'm around you, yes," Deku admitted.

"Dammit, Deku!" Bakugou yelled, pushing him away. "Stop that! We need to have a serious talk!"

Deku raised an eyebrow and was plastered back to his side. "I remember when all you could think about was sex."

* * *

_"Kacchan!" Midoriya whined, his body jerking from where Bakugou's hands where all over him. "We need to study!"_

_"But I already know the material," Bakugou growled, knocking his book off the bed and pinning him down. "And you've been studying all damn night!"_

_"Exams are coming up!"_

_"So?"_

_"We need to stud-"_

_He was cut off by Bakugou kissing him. It was no use when Bakugou was in this mood, not that Midoriya really minded. He did know the material- he wanted to be sure he was ready. There was no point in working this hard just to fall behind._

_A moan escaping his lips from the way Bakugou was biting his neck and grinding against him. "Keep your damn voice down or Eijiro will hear you!"_

_"Then make me stop making those noises!" he giggled._

_A low growl and Bakugou was about ripping his clothing off of him. It made Midoriya giggled even more. He loved the way Bakugou manhandled him. Even as Bakugou straddled his shoulders and shoved his cock deep into his mouth- he loved how sure of himself and confident Bakugou always was._

* * *

"We aren't doing that again," Bakugou hissed.

"Doing what? Tea with mom? I think she was rather pleased over the visit!" Deku chirped.

"You know what the fuck I'm talking about!" he hissed, pushing Deku into an alleyway and pinned against the brick.

"Oh, Kacchan…" Deku moaned, pushing his hips against him.

"What is wrong with you?!" he exclaimed, letting go of the damn nerd and stepping back. He was breathing heavy and flushed.

"I love how affected you are by me," Deku said, this time backing him against the other wall. "Let me show you my powers!"

He wanted to push Deku away, but he found he physically couldn't. What ever power Deku had was holding him steady. Groaning, Bakugou turned his head away, which only made Deku kiss and bite his neck.

There was a scream and a cry for help in the distance and Bakugou fought Deku more. "Let me go!"

"Are you going to run and be a good little hero?" Deku giggled.

"Someone needs help!"

"But you are off duty," Deku said.

"I am the number one hero!"

"Then break free of my hold."

He couldn't, he tried and he even blasted at Deku a bit. Nothing was affecting him. It pissed him off and made him feel inferior. How the fuck was he the number one hero if he couldn't even break the hold from his wrist?

"It's ok, Kacchan," Deku whispered, licking at his ear. "You'll always be number one to me!"

"Let me the fuck go!" he growled.

The moment Deku let him go, he blasted off. He had to get out of there, and away from Deku. Following the cries for help, he let his blast lead him. There was a rush that went through him and always did when he was out to help someone. He needed to put Deku out of his mind and just do what he was supposed to. This game of Deku's had gone too far and he needed it stopped.

It was a simple task once he found the victim. A woman was pinned between three men- her purse, and bags already taken as they started to remove her clothing. Bakugou felt a rage boil over in him as he made his way to the scene.

"Three against one, huh? Doesn't seem like even numbers," Bakugou said, flying right into two of the guys and knocking them off the woman. The men hollered out and the woman screamed as one of the guys was still holding her- a knife to her neck.

"Keep back, hero," the man said, then threw something his way. Bakugou had no idea what is was, but the air around him moved funny- must be the guys quirk. The other guys had gotten to their feet and one of their mouth's elongated and his teeth got sharp. He waited for the third to show his quirk but knew time was short.

"Pack of wannabes picking on a lady," Bakugou said, rolling up his sleeves and setting off sparks from his palms.

"Fuck! It's Ground Zero!" the one who had not shown his quirk yet screamed.

Bakugou smirked- so they had realized who he was.

"Still, it is three on one," the toothy dude said.

"Keep him back!" the one holding the woman yelled, swiping his hand again, and the air moving around him.

Bakugou figured he was some weird air bender shit- fuck if he knew or cared. What he needed to do was to get the woman free and these three sidekicks apprehended. He saw the air bender freak press the blade against the woman's throat a bit harder and a drop of blood fell down her neck. In a brief flash, Bakugou had blasted him- knocking him off the woman, and told her to go hide.

The three men glared at him- pissed he had ruined their fun. Sparking up his hands again, Bakugou was ready.

That was until he heard clapping.

What the fuck?

Sitting over on the dumpster, behind the three men, he saw Deku watching everything- clapping at him.

"Well done, Kacchan," Deku said, hopping off the dumpster and moving his way. The three men turned and were ready to attack him. He saw a black ink escape Deku's hand and all three were pressed to the wall and captured. A flick of his wrist and Deku released the blackness from his skin and stared over at him.

"Deku! I got this!" he growled.

"I know you do, Kacchan," Deku said, then moved over where the three men where, placing a hand on the air bender's head and closing his eyes. Bakugou watched as the man started to scream and seize in his binds before falling limp. "This one has a shitty quirk," Deku said to the toothy guy, then punched him in the jaw- making all his teeth fall out.

"You broke his jaw!" Bakugou yelled, rushing forward. "Stop this!"

"They are bad guys, Kacchan," Deku said, then stared at the third one. "Hrm… interesting."

"What is?" Bakugou asked.

"This guy is hiding his quirk," Deku said smirking at the guy. Rearing his hand back like he did to the toothy man, as his fist went to make contact, the man melted out of his restraints into a puddle on the ground. Deku's fist hit the building and cracked the brick. "Just as I thought."

Kneeling down, Deku placed his hand on the puddle and Bakugou heard that gurgling scream again and the puddle form back into the man.

"...Deku," Bakugou whispered, shocked he just witnessed it all.

"Go check on the woman," Deku said, "then we can head back to your place."

All he could do was blink. Deku had taken all three men down, and had no remorse for what he did. Bakguou was stunned. A sigh and Deku stood, kissing him on the cheek then checking on the woman.

"Did they take anything from you?" Deku asked.

"My wallet," she said.

"Did you see where they put it?" Deku asked.

"Top pocket."

Bakugou went over to the use to be air bender and reached into his pocket. Grabbing her wallet, he also found three others. "Which is yours?" he asked.

She took her wallet and thanked them.

"We should walk you home," Bakugou said.

"No worries, I got her covered," Deku said, then snapped his fingers as this tiny man came into the alley. "Take her for a sandwich and tea, then home," Deku said to the man.

"Yes, sir!" the guy said, taking the woman's hand and leading her out the alley.

"We need to take those other wallets to the police station," Bakugou said, " and the men."

Shaking his head, Deku took the wallets from his hand, pulled the money from each wallet, and tossed them back on the guys knocked out against the wall. Staring over at Bakugou, Deku pocketed the money then winked at him. "I have other ideas… plus police will find them, eventually."


	4. Chapter 4

Why was he allowing Deku to walk him back him home? Why was he just allowing all of this to happen? Was it due to their history? That brief six months of intense lust during UA? Bakugou shook his head, watching as Deku walked one step ahead of him back to his apartment.

"Yanno I can almost hear your thoughts," Deku said, moving next to him and taking his hand.

"So… you have an army or something?" he asked, wondering what the hell Deku was really up to.

"It's something," Deku said, squeezing his hand.

"Why do you never answer a damn question?" Bakugou asked.

"Why do you care so much?" Deku asked.

It was frustrating. The more he was around Deku, the more questions he had. Stopping, he felt a tug on his hand from Deku and the way he turned around- looking at him.

"You really want to know?" Deku asked.

Nodding his head, he did.

"Fine, let's go back to your place," Deku said, stepping in close and lowering his mask to place a kiss on his lips. "And we will eventually talk."

"That's not good enough!" he growled.

"It's going to have to be," Deku replied.

Bakugou pressed his lips thin and just stared at Deku. He had no idea what was going on with him, or why things were the way the were.

"So… you don't trust me then," Bakugou said, his eyes turning away.

Deku laughed and pulled his mask back over his mouth. "Kacchan, I trust _no one_."

Deku was all too honest with him, and he had to wonder why he was so bothered by this. "Yet you expect me to go and just fuck you after you said you didn't trust me."

A glare set in Deku's eyes as he turned and kept walking, practically dragging him behind him. Bakugou tried to release his hold, but it was no use. No matter how he struggled, or even tried to blast- nothing was working. A black ink had moved from Deku's wrist, binding around his wrist and holding him steady.

After trying to fight, he realized it was no use and just walked behind Deku- if he fought or not- he was being dragged. He hated this- he felt inferior, small. Deku kept his back to him, and he could feel the annoyance mixed with anger radiating off his body.

Biting the inside of his cheek, Deku pulled him all the way to his building and into his flat. Once the door was shut and locked, Bakugou just stood there, his head down- staring at their feet. He was not going to make this easy for Deku.

"Kacchan always pouts when he doesn't get his way," Deku said, moving over towards him and placing his finger under his chin.

Squinting his eyes, he turned his head away, then kicked off his shoes and went to sit on the couch. He was not playing these damn games.

"You do know… I could tear up this entire flat of yours," Deku said.

"You do know that I don't fucking care," he bit back.

With a wave of his hand, Deku made his TV explode. He was taken off guard and jumped back, covering his face with his arms. Turning to look, he saw the anger coming off Deku as he glared over at him.

"I'm not playing your fucking games anymore!" he yelled, throwing his remote at Deku and storming back to his room.

He did not bother locking the door, as he knew it was no damn use. He was frustrated and wanted to just blow shit up. He did not want Deku to know this as he knew it would be used against him.

The flat grew quiet and he took a deep breath. Lying on his bed, he felt the days exhaustion come over him. Laying his arm over his eyes, he waited for any sounds he could hear.

* * *

_There was right, and there was wrong. It was always so black and white. All Might was good, All for One was bad. _

_The game was really that simple. _

_But Midoriya was now seeing other things. His hero worship over All Might only held him back. He was destined for better and greater things. The hero world was full of regulations and rules he did not always agree with. _

_You needed a license to save someone? What ever happen to good deeds anymore? _

_Heroes were ranked by popularity. _

_What was this? _

_Midoriya packed up the minimal essentials he needed, a small backpack. Looking around his small dorm room, seeing the All Might figures, poster and bedding, he shook his head. _

_He needed to figure out who he was. He was not All Might, he was not All for One. He was Izuku Midoriya. And this was who he needed to find. _

_Heading out of his room, he saw the frame on the dresser- a picture of him and Kacchan in their hero uniforms, glaring at one another- though Kacchan had his arm around his shoulder. _

_It was a picture he held dear to his heart as that was the first time Kacchan ever told him how great he was becoming. It was also the first day Kacchan had ever kissed him. _

_Grabbing the picture, Midoriya slipped it into his bag, and turned from his dorm room. Not looking back._

* * *

Bakugou woke up to his phone ringing nonstop. He was still in his clothes laying on top of his bed. He had no idea what time it was and grabbed for his phone. The last thing he remembered was being pissed at Deku and his fucking mind games.

"Hello?"

"Dude! Where the fuck are you?" Kirishima screamed as noise blared through the phone.

"At my flat, why?"

"Half the city is in chaos! Didn't your agency call you?"

Bakugou looked at his phone screen- he had ten missed calls. "Fuck… I'll be right there."

He had no idea how he slept through all those calls. Quickly changing, he called over to his agency, telling them he was on his way.

He couldn't get there fast enough. He heard the sirens, saw the flames. What the hell was going on? Blasting himself through the air, he had a horrible feeling in his gut.

This had to be Deku.

"Bakugou!" Kirishima called, waving him down.

"What the hell?" Bakugou asked, landing next to Kirishima- seeing an old abandoned factory up in flames.

"No clue! A bystander described someone that really sounds like Mid-"

"-What?!" Bakugou yelled, turning towards his friend and glaring. Was Deku throwing a damn tantrum?

"There is also a collapsed warehouse a few blocks down… some overturned cars. We are making sure everyone is ok," Kirishima said, as they walked and he turned back over a car, checking for anyone injured.

Shaking his head, he could see heroes running all around, then he heard screams coming from a building next to the one on fire.

"Someone is in there!" Kirishima yelled, and quickly hardened his skin.

They could see a few people a couple floors up, but the fire had made its way to the building and they were trapped.

"Guys, step back," Todoroki said, moving in front of them and creating a long ice wall to the building.

They all worked together til early morning sunrise. All the agencies were pulling together to make sure everyone was safe. So much had happened at once, and something was eating deep inside of Bakugou. No one was severely injured outside of some cuts and bruises- no fatalities in all of this.

"Bakugou, let's talk," Todoroki said, as they all finished what they could and were heading to their agencies to file reports. "I heard rumors."

"Everyone has heard rumors," Bakugou growled.

Todoroki stopped and face Bakugou. They were both covered in dirt and sweat from working all night.

"I've seen him, I know he is back," Todoroki said.

"Ok." Fuck, Deku had reached out to Todoroki? When did all this happen? Who else had Deku gone too?

"I also know he has been watching you."

Squinting his eyes, Bakugou glared at Todoroki.

"Listen, I am not assuming anything, but I have a feeling you have been in contact with Midoriya more than you let on," Todoroki said.

"You don't know a damn thing!" he hissed.

Todoroki shook his head. "If you see him… let him know every agency is under order to capture or kill… they don't care anymore how it is done… and I'm not telling anyone you have had contact with him, so don't worry." With that, Todoroki turned and left.

Bakugou just stood there- Capture or Kill? Had this turned into a 'dead or alive' scenario? Was Deku this much of a threat?

* * *

_Midoriya knew he walked the line of good and evil- but that line had blurred for him, and some days he was never sure what was right or wrong anymore. _

_Was allowing a murderer to live behind bars for the rest of their lives ok? What about those who constantly abused their quirk? _

_Who made these laws? _

_So much changed for Midoriya once he left Japan. He traveled the world and saw things in different lights. _

_Was allowing a rapist out just so they could do it again, ok? Midoriya found his own answer that time in Singapore. Finding said man using his quirk on a woman- tucked off an alleyway. The man had served his time, but not learned his lesson. _

_It was simple as the man could grow extra arms on his body- and penises for that matter. Midoriya felt the rage build as he approached the man, an anger so deep it even scared him. Hearing the woman cry out as her clothing was being ripped to shreds and Midoriya launched himself at the man. _

_The moment his hands touched him- the man started to scream and his body shake violently. Midoriya felt the quirk slipping from that man into his own being. Pulling back, he got sick in the alley, as the man ran off. _

_He had never felt anything so weird in his life. How had he done it? He knew All for One was able to take quirks. _

_The woman rushed over to him, thanking him and offering him a bottle of water. He needed to know how this all worked. _

_Moving from the alleyway- he found another guy smoking against a building as his thugs beat up some kid. He felt anger again, but not the rage from before. Moving to the man, he held that same feeling inside as he laid his hand on him. Again, that sensation of the man's quirk slipping from body and into his and Midoriya laughed. _

_He did not get sick after that one, and realized he could hold onto the man's quirk if so be it. At times the quirks were of no use and made him sick. There was no reason as to why this happens, and Midoriya wasn't understanding much. _

_He had figured out how it would all work. _

_Moving back to his small room he rented. It was hot and smelled of mold- but he didn't care. He longed to reach out to Kacchan, to hear his voice and talk this all through with him. It had already been a year- and what does one even say at this point?_

* * *

It was small nuisances that kept occurring. Bakugou knew it was Deku fucking with them, but he had no way to prove it.

It was a week later when a man was reported on the news to have had his quirk taken from him and Bakugou knew that Deku was still in town.

He spent his nights out looking for Deku- he had no idea why, but he did. Jumping from building top to building top- looking over the city, even going back to that seedy ass bar.

He should have known Deku would not have been easy to find.

It wasn't til a week later when he was about to give it all up that he saw him. They each stood on different buildings a few blocks away- looking at each other. He felt a shiver through his body as the wind blew around him.

He had no idea what he was going to say, or even why he was looking for him. Now that he had found him, all he could do was stand there.

It was like nothing as Deku jumped and moved over the rooftops. Before he knew it, Deku was arms lengths away. It was as if magnets were pulling them towards one another. He knew Deku would never hurt him, he knew he still harbored feelings towards him. His mind and body were so confused. That line between right and wrong were blurring.

"...Deku," he whispered.

Deku stepped into his personal space, grabbing him by the back of his head and mashing their lips together. It stung and he didn't care. Grabbing at his shirt, Bakugou held him close as returned the kiss.

He had no explanation for what he was doing, and he knew he needed to turn Deku in- especially after all the hell he put the city through last week.

But he couldn't.

It was wrong and he had never knowingly done anything wrong in his career. This was going to break him- one way or the other.

"Are you ready to stop being such a baby?" Deku asked, pulling from him and running his hands over his face.

"I still want answers," he mumbled.

"When the time is right," Deku said.

He went to bitch, but Deku was kissing him once more. He didn't even push him away, he didn't want to push him away.

He had done his research on this so called 'Quirk Snatcher' and found all the quirks he had stolen from where all convicted criminals or people abusing their quirks. He had yet to find anyone innocent who claimed their quirks were taken.

Sure, there was the object of the buildings being destroyed- but he found those were abandoned, or run by corrupt businessmen. Bakugou was not trying to make excuses for Deku- he was just trying to understand him better.

"Come back home with me," Bakugou mumbled, pushing Deku's hair back.

"Thought you'd never ask," Deku said, taking his hand and launching them both off the rooftop towards his flat.

* * *

What was he thinking? They were on the balcony of his flat, making out like teenagers in UA. He had Deku pressed hard against the brick, his thigh between Deku's legs- kissing him breathless. Small sweet sounds came from Deku as he pushed him into the flat.

Tearing of material as they couldn't undress fast enough. Hands moving over new scars on Deku's body and he pushed him onto the bed. Turning his lamp on, he looked at Deku's body. Seeing lean muscle corded all over his body- and scars. There was one across his chest, and many around his sides and hips. A large thick scar on his thigh- his fingertips outlining each one.

"What have you done?" he whispered.

"I did what I had too," Deku said. "But without someone as amazing as Recovery Girl around…" Deku laughed and stared down at his scars.

Grabbing Deku's hand, he saw the same scars he had acquired from back in UA. They were darker and bit more faded than the rest, but they had been the start. Kissing his knuckles, he saw the scar over his arm and shoulders from training camp. Shaking his head, Bakugou kissed those. "You always did harm yourself in saving others."

"Not as much anymore," Deku whispered.

"Your body says otherwise," he mumbled, licking over Deku's chest and hands moving down his sides.

"It's not like you don't have scars!" Deku whined and sat up a bit, pushing Bakugou away. Hands moved down his chest where he had a nasty scar from one of the first missions he had been on. He didn't have nearly as many scars as Deku had- but it just came with the job.

Deku kissed at his scar, which led to him taking his nipple into his mouth, sucking on it. Bakugou sighed and pressed Deku into the mattress.

"I should turn your ass in," he mumbled, holding Deku close and kissing him deeply. Small squirms and giggles from Deku only rushed memories of UA back at him. His innocent, sweet Deku. The Deku that would never hurt a fly and cried when anyone praised him.

"...Kacchan," Deku sighed, pulling his hair, wrapping his legs around him.

"Why the fuck are you wearing my cologne?" he asked, smelling that familiar scent on Deku's neck.

A smile and Deku ran his hand down his face. "Let's me feel closer to you."

"That's creepy as fuck."

Deku giggled, "A little, maybe."

Shaking his head, he rolled his hips over Deku, feeling them both hard and wanting to be closer.

"Kacchan… please!" Deku cried.

* * *

_It was like that first time they were together. Deku's eyes filled with tears, Bakugou's heart racing. Fingers stretching, hands touching- "Kacchan… please!" _

_"I don't… I don't want to hurt you." _

_"You'd never purposely hurt me… plus I'll be ok because it is you!" _

_"Damn nerd." _

_They were covered in sweat and Deku was red with flush. He had taken his time stretching and fingering him- just to be sure. He had gotten lube, condoms, relaxing gels…_

_"Please, Kacchan! I can't take it anymore!" Deku whined. _

_He felt his balls tighten as he coated his cock with lube, staring down at large innocent eyes blinking at him. Neither had done this before- all of this had been a first for them both. _

_Deku held his legs back, turning away as he was unable to look him in the eyes. _

_"Look at me, you damn nerd!" he growled. _

_"...I feel so… exposed." _

_"Because you fucking are! How else am I going to fuck you?" _

_"Oh Kacchan… so crass!" _

_Rubbing his cock once more, he pressed the head at Deku's opening- it was tight and clenched. _

_"Relax," he whispered, running a hand through sweaty, curly hair. _

_A gulp and Midoriya nodded, his body relaxing. _

_He pushed in gently, slowly- making sure Deku was ok. _

_"Kacchan… always yours," Deku whispered. _

* * *

Deku was wild now, almost feral. He bumped against him, rolling his hips, biting his skin and whispering filthy things in his ear.

"Fuck me with your big cock, Kacchan!"

Bakugou groaned, and he found himself pushing back Deku's legs, not even bothering to stretch him. Grabbing his cock, he spit on it, rubbing it down. Leaning over, he spit twice on Deku's hole- pressing his thumb in and growled.

"Is this what you fucking want?" he asked.

"Let me feel it for days!" Deku cried.

This was not the gentle fucking he was use too from UA. This was raw and this was a need that had been building inside of them both.

Deku cried out, and he moaned. Deku was so tight around him, clenching and arching against him. Pressing his hands to Deku's legs, he opened him wider and thrusted in harder. "I'll fuck you til you split into two!"

"Kacchan… Please!"

* * *

_"Kacchan… please… move some," Deku panted. _

_He didn't want to hurt Deku, he never wanted to actually hurt him. He saw the tears spill down Deku's cheeks as he bottomed out, and held still. His cock was even starting to soften a bit as he was afraid to move and hurt Deku. He had no idea how long he stayed like this- letting Deku get use to the discomfort._

_There was clenching around him that rose his arousal and he moaned. _

_"I'm ok… Kacchna, please," Deku whispered, kissing his temple. _

_A deep breath and he slowly pulled out, feeling how damn tight and warm Deku was around him, then pressed slowly back in. It felt so good he about came that very moment. Deku whined and reached for his own cock, stroking and calling his name._

_It was over for them both quickly. They were covered in sweat and cum, but both smiled while holding each other tightly. _

* * *

"Fuck!" Deku cried, his body being jarred as Bakugou drove hard into him.

There was an anger inside of him- all those years of not a damn word from Deku, all this shit around the city lately- these damn games.

He roared and thrusted harder- each slam harder than the last. He held Deku so tightly there would be hand prints later. A loud cry and Deku was releasing all over his stomach.

"Fucking, sick pervert!" he growled, leaning over to bite at Deku's shoulder, emptying deep inside of him.

His body was worn out, and he was emotionally exhausted. He had not slept a full night's sleep in over a week. There were arms around him and petting back his hair as they caught their breath. Wrapping an arm around Deku, Bakugou nuzzled into his neck, letting his eyes close.

"Kacchan… always yours," Deku mumbled with a yawn.

* * *

The next morning his bed was empty and Bakugou groaned. His body was sore, and his cock was hard again. There was still an indenture in the pillow Deku slept on- and he rolled over, face down into it. He could still smell Deku even though the pillow was now cold.

A note on the nightstand - "_See you soon!" _

Shaking his head, he groaned knowing he had to get ready for work. He felt like not showering and leaving the mess from the night before on him. Chuckling to himself, he got out of bed and ran a super hot shower. He really did need to clean off.

Finally making it out of his building, his bag around his body and longing for some coffee- he headed towards the agency.

"You look… refreshed," Todoroki said, passing a coffee cup into his hand.

Grunting he took a big gulp and sighed. "What do you want?"

"When was the last time you saw Midoriya?" Todoroki asked,

Stopping and staring at the mismatched bastard, Bakugou tilted his head. "Why are you assuming I have?"

"I know you are out every night, but that is not your shift," Todoroki said.

"Midnight stroll."

"I know you two were hooking up in UA," Todoroki said, turning away from him and started to walk.

"Since when did you get so damn nosy?"

"Listen… we both knew a very different Midoriya from UA than what he is now," Todoroki said, "I just… I'd like to talk to him."

"And why do you think he wants to talk to you?"

"Me and him were friends… and I want to help. I don't necessarily think that what he is doing is wrong."

Bakugou stopped and held the cup of coffee, taking another sip. It was strange how his classmates all saw that no one else could see. But of course they didn't know Deku like they all did.

"Now don't get me wrong… there is still a ton of shit he needs to answer for," Todoroki said, "But if… if you do see him…" Todoroki trailed off, staring up at the sky. "Tell him I won't turn him in."


	5. Chapter 5

His days started to blur together. He hated how Deku just popped in and out of his life at his own damn convenience. What was that shit anyway? Bakugou walked home, kicking at trash on the sidewalk as he did. He had a feeling there was a bigger picture he was somehow missing.

It was as if something was itching the back of his mind, but he could never quite reach it to scratch. It had been bothering Bakugou and he hated he never had a way to contact Deku. Waiting for whenever Deku decided to show up and fuck his day up. This was what he did.

"Oi! Bakugou!" Kirishima called, jogging over to him. "Wanna go grab some drinks?"

A grunt and Bakugou thought a drink would be nice. "Sure."

"Some of the old crew from UA is going to be there," Kirishima said, laughing as they turned to head to the bar.

"Fucking great," Bakugou said.

* * *

There was something pulling Midoriya, making him want to reach out to those that were familiar. He knew All Might was wanting to chat with him- hell, half of Japan was wanting some words from him.

He had nothing to say. Actually, there was plenty to say- but it was not as if anyone would listen.

It was all corrupted and he was sick of living by other people's rules. This was not how the damn world worked!

Make yourself popular to get money- what was the heroism in that?

Why must every good deed go and be published? The real heroes were the ones who did good and did not boast about it. But in this society- that is how you made money.

Why must ever criminal be given a second chance? Obviously (some) do not learn their lessons.

His morals may not all be on the right path- but to hell if he was going to follow by what society deemed was right.

He did not need numbers to know how powerful he was. He could take on just about anyone and win- he knew this already.

He did not need an agency breathing down his neck for insurance paperwork or some man telling him what hours he was working.

No- he would follow his own path.

There was a bit of loneliness that went with this. His friends from UA who followed the strict path of good- refusing to see another way. Not that he necessarily followed good- what was the point? Why have all this power just to be another All Might. Someone who worked himself to literal skin and bones- all for fame.

There was a time when Midoriya wanted fame. He wanted it all. He wanted to be like All Might, he wanted to be great and be good. He also saw where their powers came from- a source of evil, a source of power. He welded this power now and to hell with what anyone thought.

He watched as his old friends started to gather- missing that sense of closeness and fondness they all had. It was moments like this he wanted something more than the power he welded.

* * *

It had been a week since he left UA. Midoriya had traveled unnoticed, which really wasn't all the hard as no one had started looking for him til the third day. Figuring he was rebelling and just left school.

He had made his way out of the country, and realized- he did not need a hero license. Sitting in a village in the remote area of (somewhere), Midoriya pulled out his hero license and smiled at it. He had worked so hard for this, and he had been so happy when he got it. He remembered sending the picture to All Might and his mother. It had been one of his happiest days.

His body had been through so much- and still was. He found he could do things he should not be able too. He found he did not tear his limbs up as he used too.

He found he was so much more.

He did not want to be evil- but he also understood some of the message All for One had told him. He was trapped between good and evil- right and wrong.

What was all of that anymore? Who even cared?

To be great, he had to give up something of himself.

Grabbing a match from his bag, Midoriya lit it and set it to the edge of his license. A tear burned in his eyes before falling down his cheek as he watched the license melt.

He was meant for something greater. He was not the next All Might- nor the Symbol of Peace.

He had no idea what his objective was, or even if he could do it. Everyday a new power soared through his veins as did All for One.

If he could only go back to the days of training and being excited to work alongside All Might. Those younger, innocent days.

It had only been a few weeks- but Midoriya knew exactly how much his life can change in the span of a day.

* * *

Leaning against the window jam, Midoriya saw Bakugou and Kirishima walking down the street. They were headed towards the bar that his old classmates like to drink at. I was cute how a lot of them still got together, and some even working at the same agencies together.

It wasn't that he wanted to see everyone, but he also liked the idea of seeing everyone. The loneliness had crept up on him being back in Japan. The memories he had with his friends, with his mother- sometimes it was best to just stay away and avoid it.

Kirishima was talking a mile a minute- his hair standing on end, and his hands moving as fast as his mouth did. He noticed the way Bakugou was glancing around- as if he were looking for him. It made Midoriya smile. There were some people he did miss, and hated the way he left things.

He had to wonder how his old friends would take to him now?

Grabbing the sweatshirt he stole from Bakugou's the last time he was there, Midoriya lifted the hood up to conceal his hair and his face. Maybe he would stop in and see a few of his old friends- or just pick on Bakugou.

* * *

"Dude! We are getting wasted!" Kirishima laughed, ordering everyone another round of shots.

"This is going to suck so bad tomorrow," Bakugou groaned, leaning more on the table than he wanted too. It was nice to drink his week away, and even if it was around idiot sidekicks he went to school with- then so be it.

"I'm glad you got Bakugou to come out!" Ashido exclaimed, standing up and doing a small cheer. Bakugou shook his head. Sero came by the table with more pitchers of beer, and Kaminari was out dancing on the dance floor.

Grabbing the pitcher of beer, he knew he would regret all this come morning, but right now he needed to drink the idea of Deku out of his mind.

"Dude! Slow down!" Sero said as Bakugou drained his glass of beer then took the shot Kirishima set on the table- he was about to reach for another shot when Sero wrapped his hand with tape.

"Fuck off!" he growled. Upset that they always wanted him to come out- but never to drink himself stupid. "You sidekicks wanted me to drink… and here I am!"

"Maybe they wanted you to be social and not drink the entire bar," Todoroki said, moving over to their table with Ojiro.

"What is this half bastard doing here?" he barked.

"Bakugou! Be nice!" Kirishima laughed, then was unraveling the tape on his hand and passing him a shot.

"Wanted to come drink with my old classmates," Todoroki said while Orijo went to gather Kaminari off the dance floor.

He felt the room spinning, and somehow a glass of water was set in front of him. "Dude, drink some water," Todoroki said.

Drinking half the glass, Bakugou felt his bladder growing tight. "Fuck! Gotta piss!" he growled and went to get up from the table. Stumbling his way to the bathroom, he knew he had drank too much, but he also knew he wasn't obsessing over where the fuck Deku was going to show up next.

Making his way into the stall- he fumbled with his pants, and about pissed himself. "Stupid fucking belt," he growled and debating blasting the thing off- but, the blast would be too close to his own dick. Finally able to relieve himself, he leaned forward against the cool tile- letting the alcohol run through his veins.

Once finished, he cursed his belt some more as he turned to the sink. He thought maybe the mirror would help him figure this all out.

Hands moving around his waist and warm breath on his neck- but he was too slow to react.

"It's ok, Kacchan," Deku said, whispering in his ear and fastening his belt.

"The fuck…" he shouldn't have been surprised, it was Deku and he had a way of popping up when he least expected it. Pushing him away, he glared over at Deku… wearing his hoodie. "Stop stealing my fucking clothes!"

Deku held the hoodie up to his nose, breathing it in. "But I love how you smell!"

"Fucking pervert!"

"Ah! Why did I have a feeling you would be here?" Todoroki said, moving into the bathroom and locking the door.

A lot started to happen at once. Deku's aura went dark and Todoroki was flaming off one side of his body. Bakugou jumped in front of Deku, pushing him towards the wall as he wasn't sure how his blast do mixed with all the alcohol in his system.

"Kacchan! Move!" Deku hissed, his hands on him and prying him away.

"Midoriya! I'm not against you!" Todoroki said, his flames dying down instantly.

Bakugou felt confused. He knew Todoroki had wanted to talk to Deku- but he had not seen Deku in the last week.

"Well good for you," Deku said, then moved over to the mirror, refixing the hoodie over his hair and concealing his face. "But I know your sweet ole daddy is."

"I have nothing to do with that man," Todoroki said.

"Yet, you still work in his agency, as his right hand man," Deku said, turning to face Todoroki, crossing his arms over his chest.

"If I was against you, I'd have turned you in last week after your little sleep over with Bakugou," Todoroki said.

Bakguou's eyes went wide as he glared at Todoroki. What? Todoroki knew?

Deu snorted. "Yeah so?"

"I mean, I figured you two were a thing in UA… you two always went missing together," Todoroki explained.

"Like this is any news," Deku said.

A sigh and Todoroki just shook his head. "You need to get the fuck out of Japan."

"I need to do whatever the fuck I want," Deku replied.

Still shaking his head, Todoroki stepped forward, placing his hand on Deku's shoulder. "They found your fucking hideout!"

A shrug, and Deku pushed Todoroki away without using his hands. It made Bakugou smile when Todoroki hit the back wall. "So?" Deku asked.

"Maybe you'll be ok… but what about the guys that work with you?" Todoroki asked. "I know… I know you have changed, but I also know you still care."

Deku turned and took Bakugou's wrist. "I'm taking him home. Find some excuse for the gang why he didn't return back."

"...Midoriya," Todoroki sighed.

Bakugou felt himself being pulled, and turned back to see Todoroki watching them. Before he knew it he was being pushed out the back door and being led home.

"You can't just boss me around like this!" he growled.

"It's so cute how you still try to fight me on things," Deku said.

Bakugou stumbled, his head all fucked from drinking and Deku caught him. "You drank a lot tonight, Kacchan."

"Trying to get some idiot out of my head," he growled.

A kiss on his lips and Deku wrapped his arms around his waist. "Oh, Kacchan, you are too cute."

"Midoriya! Bakugou! Wait!" Todoroki called out, then was chasing after them.

Bakugou groaned, and found he was leaning more on Deku than he wanted to admit. His feet and his body were not working as they should.

"What is with these damn Todorokis and not learning to fuck off?" Deku growled.

"Listen… dad and his guys are coming for you in two days," Todoroki said, out of breath as he reached them.

"Like I care?" Deku asked, then went to spin them and Bakugou felt his stomach flip on him.

"...Deku," Bakugou groaned, pushing away from him and grabbing a fence so he could lean and puke over.

"See what you did?" Deku cried out. "Making Kacchan sick!"

"Dude, if you saw how much alcohol he consumed… probably the best for him," Todoroki said.

"Don't talk about me as if I am not here!" Bakugou growled, his stomach turning once more.

His head was throbbing already and he felt his stomach sour and gross. He wanted to lay in bed and sleep.

"Midoriya, leave Japan or find somewhere else!" Todoroki begged.

"Why do you even care?" Deku asked.

Bakugou groaned, feeling the edges of his vision going black. The bickering was too much, and then arms were around him, holding him up.

* * *

"I need to get Bakugou back home," Midoriya said, easily picking Bakugou up and tossing him over his shoulder.

"Are you even listening to me?" Todoroki asked.

"How do I know this is all not a set up?" Midoriya asked.

Shaking his head, Todoroki stepped forward and handing him a card. "My number is on there, I am on your side! Hell, half our class is!"

Midoriya squinted and just stared at Todoroki- yeah they had been friends in UA- but he also knew that Todoroki worked for a corrupt hero agency.

"Doesn't matter," Midoriya said, turning and holding Bakugou close to him.

"Midoriya! Please! In two days… you'll trust me once they raid your hideout."

He stopped listening and just carried Bakugou back to his flat. He was not worried about being caught.

Not one bit.

* * *

Bakugou groaned as warm water splashed around him. Opening his eyes, he saw Deku smiling at him- in the bathtub.

"What the fuck?" he groaned, his head was throbbing.

"You threw up and smelled bad," Deku said.

"...whatever," he grumbled and laid back in the water.

"Kacchan so cute when he sleeps," Deku giggled, leaned forward to kiss his forehead.

He also notice how Deku was washing his body down. "Stop always touching me!" he growled.

"You didn't mind the last time I was here," Deku said.

"Then you fucked off for a damn week!" Bakugou growled.

"Awwww, did Kacchan miss me?"

"Fuck you."

He knew he was still drunk, and he knew the bath was warm. Letting his head fall to the side, Deku continued to wash him and the next time he came too, he was in his bed with Deku next to him.

"Don't try anything!" he growled.

A giggle and Deku kissed his neck. "I don't like drunk Kacchan anyway."

"Shut up," he growled.

Another giggled and arms were tight around him as he went back to sleep.

* * *

The sun had started to rise when Midoriya woke up. He knew Bakugou's head was going to hurt once he woke up. Grabbing some pills and water, he shook Bakugou a bit awake enough to take them.

He had left the hoodie behind as Bakugou had gotten sick on it- going through his closet, he found another hoodie. It smelled like Bakugou and it was loose on his body.

"I won't stay away so long next time," Midoriya said, looking down at how peaceful Bakugou looked while he was sleeping.

He had to figure out if what Todoroki said was true or not.


	6. Chapter 6

If Endeavor thought his office building was secure- he was wrong. Midoriya found it all too easy to break into Shouto's office and wait for him.

Plus, the look on Shouto's face when he got there.

"How did you get in?" Todoroki asked, shutting his door and locking it.

"I'm not here to talk technicalities," Midoriya said, "Though I do have to say… you have quite the cushy little office. I think Kacchan works out of a cubicle and he is the number one hero."

"Different agencies," Todoroki said, "My father set this up for me."

"Oh, well isn't daddy so accommodating!" Midoriya teased.

Todoroki's lips thinned as did his patience. Midoriya smirked over at him and then leaned back in his chair, resting his feet on Todoroki's desk.

"Should we invite Daddy in?" Midoriya asked.

"I don't feel like having my office torn to pieces," Todoroki said, walking over where he was sitting in his chair, challenging him with his eyes.

Midoriya needed Todoroki to know that he was the one running this. Reaching out, he took the coffee cup Todoroki was holding and took a sip. "Of course… you'd fucking drink dirty chai," Midoriya said, but held onto the cup. Caffeine was caffeine either way. "Please, have a seat." He gestured to the chair at the opposite end of the desk.

"This is my office," Todoroki hissed.

Taking another sip of the chai, Midoriya didn't budge. He was waiting for Todoroki to take the seat- opposite of his.

"We can either waste time in this pissing match," Midoriya said, taking another ship of the chai, "or you can sit the fuck down."

He watched Todoroki ball his fist, but after a moment, he went and took a seat on the other side of the desk.

"Now that's a good boy. No wonder you father is so proud of you," Midoriya said, seeing just how much he could get under Todoroki's skin.

"Maybe I should turn your ass in," Todoroki said, sitting back and looking as if we pouting.

"Considering who you work for, wouldn't surprise me," Midoriya sighed.

"I'm nothing like my father," Todoroki growled, leaning forward and slamming his hands on the desk. " You taught me that our first year in UA!"

Rolling his eyes, Midoriya continued to drink chai. "Yet here we are," he said. "You said you have some information from Daddy?"

"Yeah."

"Well?"

Todoroki reached for his bag and Midoriya kept a sharp eye on him. A file came out and was thrown at him. When he opened it, sure enough, all the top heroes were listed- and his hideout.

"Ah! So they did find me!" Midoriya laughed.

Then he looked over the list. Reading over all the heroes names.

"Kacchan's name is not on this list," he pointed out.

"I was trying to explain the other night..." Todoroki said.

"And here I am, so please… explain."

Todoroki thinned his lips, and took a deep breath. "Father gathered a bunch of top heroes… All Might and Bakugou are both left out of this loop. Rumors of you reaching out to them, they could be a liability… people who would hand over information to you."

"Yet here you are."

"Here I am."

Finishing the chai, he set the empty cup on the desk and went to rise.

"Midoriya!" Todoroki exclaimed, then reached over grabbing his wrist.

He felt that pull in his body that was ready to slip Todoroki's quirk from him. Pulling his arm back he glared at Todoroki.

"Just don't let Bakugou get mixed in this… he has worked harder than anyone from our class for his position," Todoroki whispered.

"He worked his ass off for a corrupt society that allows degenerates such as your father to be among the top ten!" Midoriya hissed.

"But he has still worked hard," Todoroki said. "If you have a shred of compassion left in you, and I've seen how you take care of Bakugou… you'll keep him out of this."

Grabbing Todoroki by the front of his shirt and holding him steady. "Bakugou is deemed for better things than Japan's top ten!"

"Then get him out of here before he is forced to turn you in or turn against you!" Todoroki spit.

"Forced?" Midoriya asked, shaking Todoroki a bit.

"You think his agency isn't questioning him? All of our agencies are! All because we went to school with you! Everyone from our class is under a watchful eye!"

Midoriya growled.

"These assholes need to do better things with their time!" he yelled, throwing Todoroki across the room. He wasn't out to hurt Todoroki, but he wanted to make his point.

"Midoriya… Izuku… please! If our friendship meant anything back in UA… either get the fuck out of Japan… leave Bakugou out of this, or take him with you!"

A snarl and Midoriya went over to the window of Todoroki's office. "Bakugou is not your concern. See you soon at the raid!"

* * *

_"Something's happening, and no one is saying anything," Todoroki stated as he sat next to Bakugou at breakfast one morning._

_Bakugou shoved more cereal into his mouth. Deku had stopped by the other night, but as far as anyone else knew, he was just gone._

_"You know something more," Todoroki said._

_All he could manage was a grunt._

_It had been the talk all over their dorms. The teachers tried to ignore it, never speaking of it. All Might had gone on leave- something was just off._

_"They have been hiding shit about Midoriya since day one," Todoroki stated, eating his breakfast, never looking over at Bakugou, making him wonder if Todoroki was just speaking his thoughts, or actually talking to him._

_Bakugou hated all of this. He was heartbroken, yet he hid his feelings. Was no point in pouting over what he could not change- he had to press on and reach his goals._

_"If you ever want to actually talk, I'll listen," Todoroki said. "Or we can practice later if you feel like blowing some shit up."_

_He really did feel like blowing a lot of shit up._

* * *

Bakugou sat in his flat, his head killing him. Why did he think drinking so damn much was the right answer?

He wanted to forget Deku, he wanted this entire nightmare to end.

But the note in his hand said otherwise.

He remembered bits and pieces. Holding Deku as they slept- a warm bath… and something about Todo-fucking-roki.

His stomach turned and he groaned. He could not possibly throw up anymore than he already had. Grabbing some water, he decided he might as well spend his day off asleep.

He wasn't sure what time it was when he opened his eyes, as his room was dark- but he also knew he wasn't alone.

"Hello?" he asked, though he already knew who was there.

"Brought some soup and ginger tea," Deku said, kissing his forehead.

That did sound good, sitting up, he looked for the time.

"It is evening… not quite nighttime," Deku said, kissing him gently.

The note Deku left said that he wouldn't be away long. He didn't expect him to come back this soon though. Something was up. Bakugou felt something in the back of his mind, telling him he should know this- that he should remember something.

"Didn't think you'd be back so soon," he said.

"Didn't want you missing me… again," Deku said, smiling at him.

"Am I… missing something?" he asked, feeling like there was something in the back of his mind he should remember.

"You were missing me, now come eat some soup," Deku said, pulling his arm and him out of bed. "And here I was wishing you were naked."

"Someone keeps popping up in my room," Bakugou grumbled, allowing Deku to pull him into his kitchen.

The soup was exactly what he needed, as was the tea. He was starting to feel somewhat normal again. All except for that one thing itching the back of his mind. Staring over at Deku, taking in the subtle changes of darkness around him, Bakugou squinted, trying to remember. "Am I… missing something?" he asked again, sitting back and continue staring at Deku.

A grin broke out on Deku's face as he shook his head. "Oh Kacchan… you did miss me!"

He knew this smile on Deku's face. Smile in the face of danger- regardless of what the opponent was. Deku had different smiles, his true one… and this one.

"Something is up with you," he said.

Deku smiled even brighter. "There is always something up with me when you're around."

Bakugou groaned and sat back, shaking his head.

Insufferable.

Deku moved from his place where he sat, moving over to where Bakugou was, pushing his chair back and straddling his lap. Deku ran both his hands through Bakugou's hair, then holding him behind his head. "Just can't contain myself around you," Deku whispered before leaning in and kissing him softly.

A grunt and Bakugou turned his head. That damn magnetic force Deku held, the power surging from his body. He hated that he liked it so much.

"Oh Kacchan, don't fight it," Deku cooed, then kissed below his ear, making his eyes shut.

"Deku… I'm in the right damn mind to turn your ass in," he growled. He wasn't, but he thought threatening it might make this situation seem more as if he was not going along with it.

"You wouldn't do that, Kacchan," Deku purred, kissing down his neck, giggling up against him. "If you want me in cuffs… I'd let you cuff me."

Bakugou snapped his head back, glaring at him. "What do you mean… let me ? As if I couldn't take you!"

"Oh but you can't take me if you turn me in," Deku giggled, kissing his nose then rolling his hips in his lap.

He hated how much Deku turned him on. The way the man's body knew how to make his body react.

Grabbing Deku's waist, he held him still, making him stop all the movements. "You can't keep doing what you're doing though! Talk to All Might, please."

"Is Kacchan… begging?" Deku asked.

"For this, yes," he said. He admitted that he wanted more than anything to get Deku to stop everything, and to just talk to All Might. Maybe All Might could knock some sense into him.

"The old man is delusional," Deku said.

Bakugou was never scared of many things. But he was scared of Deku being his downfall. Why couldn't he just tell him no? Why hadn't he already turned him in? He knew his agency had their doubts about him with his association of Deku- why was he allowing this?

"Kacchan is so powerful," Deku whispered, his hand running down his face.

Bakugou growled, trying to pry away from Deku- but it was no use. Before he knew it, Deku was holding each side of his face, kissing him deeply. Using his hands, he grabbed at Deku's ass, squeezing hard as he stood them both up, never breaking for the kiss and walking back to his bedroom.

A dim light from his nightstand was lit, shadows washing over Deku as he laid him on his bed. He looked darker, more dangerous in this light- and fuck if it didn't turn him on even more.

A growl and he was bending over, his lips pressed tightly to Deku's- savoring each little noise Deku gave him as their bodies pressed tightly together.

"Turn yourself in," he mumbled while kissing down Deku's neck.

"Never," Deku gasped.

Growling, he bit down on Deku's shoulder over the shirt he wore. His hands making fast work of ripping the material as he was too impatient to bother unbuttoning it. A carnal rage built inside of him, encouraged by the power radiating off Deku.

He hated how Deku was doing all this. If he would just go talk to All Might, they could make things right- eventually.

"You know I've never asked you to do anything," he said, holding Deku's shoulders down and glaring into his eyes. "Why can't you just do this one thing ?"

"Because what you ask is a lot," Deku said, grabbing the back of his head, their mouths connected and kissing deeply.

He hated asking anyone for anything, and yet when he did- getting rejected. All Might kept telling Bakugou to get Deku to meet with him- and no matter what he did, Deku would not agree to it. He had to wonder why it was. Why wouldn't Deku do this?

Deku pulled from the kiss, staring up at him. "Do we really want to talk about that old man when you're about to fuck me?"

"Who said anything about-"

Deku was kissing him again, rolling him on his back. Teeth moving down his neck, little squeaks and moans from the tiny, but powerful body over his.

"If you had just slept naked, this would be so much easier," Deku said, pulling his boxers off and removing his own pants.

Even in the dimly lit room, the scars on Deku's body shone brightly. Grabbing Deku's waist, Bakugou growled and thrusted his hips up against Deku's ass. His cock fitting perfectly between two plump cheeks.

There was no foreplay, nor was there much more kissing. Deku quickly lubed his ass and Bakugou's cock. It was a quick push, and Bakugou moaned- he was deep inside Deku. The power and surge radiating through both their bodies. A black ink moving from Deku's arms, holding his wrist down to the bed. Bakugou growled, thrusting his hips up as Deku slammed down on him.

Loud cries from Deku as he bounced on his dick, his own bobbing between them. Struggling against the cords around his wrist coming from Deku, Bakugou could only push his hips up- meeting each thrust from Deku.

It hit him out of nowhere. His release slamming into his body, Deku moaning as he rode him through it. Even with his cum deep inside of Deku, his cock still over half hard- Deku never stopped. Releasing his hands, Deku cried out, slamming his hips back down, his hand stroking over his own cock before shaking and falling on his chest.

They were covered in sweat and cum. He was still deeply lodged inside of Deku, feeling his own cum slip out of Deku's ass and down to his balls. Running his hands over Deku's sweaty back, he took a deep breath.

"I can't keep seeing you like this… not with everything going on," Bakugou whispered.

"Afraid you'll lose your number one position?" Deku asked, sitting up a bit and placing his elbows on his chest, hands under his chin.

"Yes, dammit!" he growled. "I worked too fucking hard to let some twink like you destroy that!"

Deku raised an eyebrow. "A twink, huh?"

Turning away, Bakugou felt his cheeks warm over.

"You know I'm more than just some random lay," Deku whispered, still staring at him.

"Yet you are out to destroy everything I've worked hard for!" he growled.

A hand laid on his cheek and Deku just smiled at him. "You have to give up something of yourself to be great," Deku whispered then softly kissed his lips.

"What the fuck does that even man?" he growled, now Deku was talking fucking riddles to him.

"If it helps, you can turn me in," Deku said. "Might even help your reputation."

"What are you even getting at?" he asked.

"Like you don't already know," Deku purred, leaning down and gently placing his lips back on his. "But I gotta go. Think about what I said… I can help you be greater than you ever thought possible."

Bakugou groaned feeling his cock slip from Deku's ass. Making his way to the bathroom, Deku cleaned up then came out to gather his clothes.

"You ripped my shirt," Deku whined, buttoning his pants and moving to his closet.

"Haven't you stolen enough of my clothing?" he asked, sitting up on his elbows. "And what the hell do you mean… make me great? I am great!"

"I can't very well go out without a shirt!" Deku said, grabbing one of his shirts, slipping it over his head- ignoring his last question. Moving to his dresser, Deku dabbed some of his cologne behind his ears then walked back over to where he was still naked on the bed.

"You would never truly turn me in, would you Kacchan?" Deku asked, staring hm deep in the eyes.

"What the hell kinda question is that?"

"A very simple one… I mean, if you were backed against the wall, and your hero status depended on it…. Would you turn me in?" Deku asked again

He didn't know how to answer this question. He wanted to tell himself that he had already turned Deku in each time he came over- but he found he didn't… well couldn't. He had no idea why, but he just never did. Pressing his lips thin, he couldn't look Deku in the eye anymore. He had no idea what he would do if he was backed into a corner. Warm lips on his forehead and Deku was leaving.

"See you soon?"

That was odd- it wasn't a statement, more like a question.

* * *

"Ah, Young Bakugou!" All Might said, coming into his flat, even though he was not invited. "You look well."

Bakugou grunted and went to turn the kettle on. All Might always did enjoy tea, and even if All Might had been retired for years- this was still his idol.

If he had kept Deku just a little bit longer at the flat- he could have forced him to talk to All Might.

Once he got them some tea set, he joined All Might in his living room and they both sat there silently. He knew All Might had something to say- but what?

"So… how many times have you seen Midoriya?" All Might asked.

"Why does everyone keep assuming I've seen him?" Bakugou growled.

"Because I know how Midoriya is, and why else is he staying in Japan? The crime rates were up even before he got here."

"So?"

A sigh and All Might sat back, his thin and fragile body looking so tiny against the cushions on the couch he barely dented. "Your hero status is going to take a hit if this continues, there are rumors."

"There are always rumors!" Bakugou growled.

"But these are different. The government hid what happened to Midoriya for a reason! With All for One passing, there was a sense of peace in this world. If word got out that Midoriya was a new incarnate of All for One-"

"-But he isn't!" Bakugou hissed, slamming his cup down to where it shattered and tea went everywhere. Keeping his eyes focused on All Might, he cared not about the cut on his hand. "Why can't you people see this! He is not All for One!"

"But he is not a hero," All Might stated.

"He does things his own way," Bakugou grumbled.

"That is the problem, they won't accept his vigilante work, especially the way he crosses all the lines and goes against the laws," All Might said. "And he won't even talk to me…" All Might set his cup down and rubbed his hands down his face.

Bakugou got up to clean up the mess he had made.

"Plus, those marks on your neck look fresh," All Might said, making Bakugou slap his hand on his neck.

* * *

He always did hate having to leave Bakugou's place. This time Midoriya sat outside of Bakugou's window, the shadows masking him… listening as All Might and Bakugou spoke.

It was nearly time.

He knew he was buying time before Bakugou would be pressed into a corner and have to go against him.

He just never wanted it to come to that.


	7. Chapter 7

Midoriya sat in his windowsill, looking out over the city- debating what to do?

Does he just wipe them all out in one move?

Or let them capture him?

* * *

Bakugou was beside himself. He was stuck at the agency doing a weeks worth of insurance forms and paperwork. He usually saved this for the end of the month, but his boss decided it was time for him to do them today.

Something was off, something was not right. Glancing at his phone, he didn't see anything streaming on the news. All the top heroes were out and it put him on edge.

He was being kept at the agency and off the streets for a reason.

He knew Deku was somehow a part of this.

Grabbing his phone, he called over to All Might.

"Something is going on," Bakugou whispered.

"I don't know of anything," All Might answered.

A sigh, and he had to wonder if he believed this or not.

* * *

They really had pulled out all the stops for this. Every top hero was outside and in hiding. Midoriya stayed where he was perched at his windowsill- watching Todoroki wave over to some people.

Not that it mattered, Todoroki had already warned him, and he was more than ready.

He sent his few loyal people off- to another country. It was best to keep them out of this as much as possible. They were not villians, but they were also not heroes. He had told himself he never wanted a group to follow him- but every country he ventured too, he always found someone.

Sure, it walked the lines of what All for One had done- but he was not grooming nor was he asking them to go against the laws. He told them to do what they felt was right- even if he did not always abide by this himself.

A deep breath, and Midoriya smiled. He saw the heroes all trying to be stealthy in their attack. Resting his head back- he waited.

It only took three minutes- and before he knew it, Endeavor was burning his door down, bursting through in full attack mode and staring at him.

"Ah, hello Endeavor," Midoriya said, turning and looking his way.

* * *

"Bakugou, we got him," All Might said.

Staring at his phone, Bakugou knew this was not good at all. He knew what Deku was capable of, and the danger the station would be in. "Where?" he asked.

"Down at maximum," All Might said, then cleared his throat. "We made improvement since-"

"Got it," Bakugou said, hanging up and jumping on his motorbike to haul ass to the other side of town. He knew he was the only one who could stop the disaster that was about to happen. Deku knew more than he admitted, and Bakugou knew this. He knew something felt wrong today- he fucking knew it!

Skidding his motorbike to a stop on the sidewalk, he ignored the nasty comments as he placed the kickstand and ran through the doors.

"All Might!" Bakugou screamed- not sure where he was.

"Young man," Endeavor said, stepping out and placing a hand on him. "We do not need your assistance."

"Yes, yes we do, father," Shouto said, moving and pulling Bakugou to the side. "You knew, didn't you?"

"Later," Bakugou hissed. "Where is he?"

"They are about to transport him two hundred floors down," Shouto said.

"Shit!" he growled. He hated asking anything from this family, but he knew time was running out. "Get me to him or no one will survive!"

"Excuse me?" Endeavor asked, his chest puffing as his fire grew stronger.

"This is no time for egos!" Bakugou screamed, challenging the man in front of him.

"This way," Shouto said.

Ignoring the yelling from Endeavor- Bakugou was chasing behind Shouto as they made their way down a hallway. A badge that Shouto was wearing was allowing them through more doors than Bakugou was able to count.

"This is all a trap," Bakugou huffed out as they made their way to where Deku was being held.

"What?" Shouto asked.

"Listen… none of this will hold him! You know this!" Bakugou yelled, "Now let me in there!"

Swiping his badge over the door and Bakugou ran into the room- stopping as soon as he saw Deku.

Strapped to what looked like a metal table, Deku's arms and legs where bond with a cuff around his neck. Everyone stopped and turned to see the commotion of whoever burst in.

"Sirs, you should not be in here!" a man yelled.

"They are fine," All Might said, stepping out from the shadows and walking over where Bakugou was. Placing a hand on his shoulder, All Might went to lead him out- then the real chaos started.

The sound of metal bending and ripping- and the men in the room screaming. Deku was sitting up in the table- his body pulsing with that power as he glared over at Bakugou and All Might. Easily snapping his limbs from the confines and his hands moving to his neck- he shattered the cuff that tried to enable his quirk.

"You…" Deku said, waving an arm and everyone in the room froze, only their chest moving with air and their eyes blinking. Swinging his legs over the table he was bond too, but now all bend and tattered, Deku hopped off and made his way to Bakugou.

With a simple movement, he had All Might moved against the wall and his hand was around Bakugou's throat- holding him above his head and squeezing his neck. "You fucking turned me in!"

It took a second to register everything that had just happened. Gasping for air as his hands went to the hand around his throat, Bakugou felt the tears sting his eyes as he tried to shake his head. Barely able to croak out a "no" before Deku pulsed his power around them.

"You liar!" Deku screamed- his hair flowing as if there was a breeze in the room, though the air was still.

Kicking out, Bakugou tried to fight- but he was no match against Deku. "No…" he croaked out again.

One last squeeze and Deku let him go. Falling to the ground, Bakugou gasped and choked for air. His throat on fire as Deku stood over him. "I let them catch me, by the way," Deku said.

"I know," Bakugou whispered. How else could this have happened? He knew the power that Deku possessed- stronger than anyone here combined.

Crouching down, Deku stared at Bakugou and he noticed the people in the room still were not moving. A smile and Deku ran his hand down Bakugou's cheek. "You really wouldn't turn me in… would you?"

Shaking his head, Bakugou knew what would happen if he turned in Deku- he would be killed or worse yet- others killed.

"Even if it meant keeping your number one position?" Deku asked.

Bakugou growled. Why the fuck was Deku so intent on this and his damn ranking.

"You've worked so hard, and done so good, Kacchan," Deku whispered, running a hand down his face. "But you are destined for more than his country... they are holding your potential back."

Deku stood and held out his hand. Taking it, Bakugou let him pull him to his feet. Deku took his arm, wrapping around his shoulder and kissed his cheek. "Let's go get you some tea," Deku said, smiling at him as if they weren't in a maximum facility hold with people all around them.

"But… how?" Bakugou said.

"Oh, right," Deku said, letting him go and turning around. "Listen- stop trying to capture me. There is no use," Deku said, then laughed. A wave of his arms and the men were moving around again. As they went to step closer to him, Deku waved his hands and all the handcuffs at their sides rose, taking them by their wrist. "Ah! Todoroki!" Deku exclaimed. "Sorry to do this… but could you go stand next to All Might?"

Bakugou just stood there with his eyes wide open. Deku wasn't being scary . He was being… Deku.

"Midoriya, can we talk?" Todoroki asked.

"I said," Deku said slowly, "Over by All Might."

As Todoroki moved, Deku went and personally cuffed them together. Lightly patting All Might's face, Deku smiled. "Stop trying to get me, old man," Deku said. "I am beyond even your reach."

"Young Midoriya, let's talk!" All Might exclaimed.

Shaking his head, Deku turned his back on All Might. "This is all your fault as it is."

"Deku!" Bakugou screamed, running to his side and grabbing his shirt. "How could-"

Another wave of his arm, and a man fell to the floor. "He is dead!" the man he was cuffed to said.

"Want to keep challenging me?" Deku asked, taking the badge off Todoroki's hip and opening the door.

Everyone shook their heads as Deku took his hand and led him out of the room. Bakugou was stunned. Deku had just clearly murdered a man- in front of them. As they walked quietly down the hallway, Bakugou just looked where their hands were connected. The scars from the first year still clear as they went through each door. Making their way out to the main lobby, Bakugou forgot Endeavor was still there.

"You think I will just let you walk out?" Endeavor asked.

"You think you have a choice?" Deku asked, letting go of his hand and stepping up to Endeavor. Placing his hand on Endeavor's wrist- where the fire was burning, Deku just stood there. A gasp and Endeavor stepped aside. Reaching back out, a warm hand took his and led him out.

"I always knew you were both traitors!" Endeavor yelled at their backs.

Deku turned and without even a movement, a lounge chair had flown and slammed into Endeavor- slamming him against the wall. More of the furniture from the front room started to rattled and Bakugou yelled, running in front of Deku, taking his hands.

"Stop!" he yelled, gaining Deku's attention. "Let's get out of here!"

This time he took Deku's hand and pulled him from the building. Running to his motorbike, he climbed on and waited for Deku to get behind him. Arms around his waist squeezing him, lips on his neck and Bakugou roared the bike to life. "Like the bike," Deku said before Bakugou took off.

* * *

"I did the world a favor!" Midoriya explained when they got back to Bakugou's place. It was a thrill watching as Bakugou was quickly packing a bag.

"But do they know this?" Bakugou asked.

Midoriya sighed, rolling his eyes. "He was sick and the shit he did… he deserved a more painful death."

Bakugou sighed and just sat on his bed. "I need to get out of here."

"About damn time!" Midoriya chirped, then went to his closet, grabbing a duffle bag.

* * *

_The last time Midoriya spoke to All Might, it had not been good. It was the night he left UA- left his life behind._

_"Young Midoriya, Recovery Girl ran her test and everything came back norm-"_

_"-You lied to me!" Midoriya hissed, sitting up on his bed, staring at the man he idolized so much. That idolization is what held him back, kept him just mediocre. All for One had shown him things._

_He already knew he was never meant for this power- this greatness. It was a fluke that day running into All Might, all of it was. It was one big fucking mistake._

_"This power passed down… it was never meant for good," he whispered._

_"Young Midoriya, we are the ones who make it good… who make it the Symbol of Peace."_

_"It is stolen and corrupted power!" Midoriya yelled, his body shaking. "There is a reason we were born quirkless!"_

_"There is also a reason we were given these powers."_

_Shaking his head, he had seen it all. "Shigaraki… Nana… all of it! Down through the successors! None of it is good! You've given up your life for it! And for what? To be shriveled and weak and practically quirkless once again?"_

_"I gave my life to this world," All Might said._

_Tears fell down his cheeks. "No… this power is evil… even in good people, we give up so much of ourselves! All for One showed me everything! Things you don't even know!"_

_"Then tell me!" All Might begged._

_How could he? It was not words, it was visions he was given before the passing of All for One. He saw the man's life pass before his eyes as his life ended. The man had done terrible things, taking lives- no remorse. Power stolen, lives taken- all for what? To give of themselves selflessly?_

_Is that what being a hero really was?_

_What was this concept?_

_"Young Midoriya, I can guide you… teach you!" All Might said, taking his hand and squeezing it with the little to no strength he had now._

_All Midoriya could do was pull away from the touch his idol had offered him. He had been blinded by it for so long. This world of quirks that was made out to be good, was nothing but wrong- evil. His power gifted to him was a curse. A curse that would take his spirit and eventually his life._

_He was never meant to be the Symbol of Peace._


	8. Chapter 8

"Ugh!" Bakugou huffed, laying back on his bed. He was wasting time, but he had to get the hell out of there. It had been a good twenty minutes and he expected every hero and policeman to be tearing his door down any minute.

"Kacchan," Midoriya purred, straddling over him. "You worry too much! Do you really think that if I'm here, anyone is going to fuck with you?"

His hands were pinned over his head, and Midoriya was giving him a smoldering look he did not think was even possible. He was weak (physically and mentally) to him. His fight was over.

"I'm… done for," he whispered, not even turning away from the lips that inched closer to his, welcoming them as they brushed over his.

"Maybe you're just beginning," Midoriya said. "This is how you need to be held down." With that, Midoriya tightened his hold on his wrist and Bakugou sighed.

Maybe Midoriya did have a point- who knew? He gave his all to Japan, and what did he have to show for it?

Respect?

Money?

Hours away from his friends and family?

Fame?

He also had a bad knee, tendinitis in his wrist so bad he could barely close his fist at night, ears that rang nonstop, and scars all over him. It was the price he paid. He went out every day til he almost collapsed- putting himself in danger and willing to sacrifice his life for strangers.

It was what he had always wanted.

Or was it?

Midoriya might have some twisted morals, and a corrupt way of living, but dammit, he sort of had a point. Spending evenings going over insurance papers, filling out police forms, every few years getting his Hero License renewed when he was the number one fucking hero.

What was the point?

To be great, you have to give something of yourself. He hadn't expected to sacrifice his entire self.

Their tongues met, and Midoriya melted into Bakugou's body. The hold on his wrist was gone, and he found his hands circling around Midoriya's waist. Small moans and the way Midoriya was grinding down on him was intoxicating.

"Deku," he mumbled when Midoriya was sucking down his neck, practically tearing his shirt off.

Then the phone started ringing. Bakugou groaned and looked to see it was All Might.

Sitting up, he about toppled Midoriya off of his lap. "Kacchan!" Midoriya growled.

"Lemme get this," he said, shuffling so he sat back against the headboard- Midoriya refusing to leave his lap.

"Ah! You answered!" All Might spoke. "I take it Young Midoriya is there with you?"

"Yes."

"Put me on speaker, please. I know he will not talk to me, but he can at least listen."

Bakugou raised his eyebrow and Midoriya sighed, rolling his eyes and flopping backwards onto the bed like a starfish.

"So… here is how this will all go down," All Might said. "As you have noticed, no on has come knocking on your door."

"Well no shit!" Midoriya grumbled.

"Deku!" Bakugou hissed.

"It's ok," All Might said. "So, we were able to see that the man Young Midoriya-"

"-for crying out loud old man! I'M NOT YOUNG ANYMORE!"

A cough from All Might. "My apologies… as I was saying, we were able to find out that the man Midoriya had killed was wanted for several gruesome murders. Being as he was part of the investigation, he was able to cover his tracks and take the leads off of himself."

"Yeah, we know all this," Midoriya grumbled. "Slow ass agency…"

"There was also quite a hefty reward for his capture," All Might continued. "Being as Young… I mean, being as Midoriya cannot accept it, I have taken it on your behalf, Young Bakugou."

"Reward?" he asked.

Midoriya rolled his eyes. "More reward system shit for doing the world a fucking favor."

"As that stands… I can send you the reward, … but, there are a few stipulations."

"I'm listening," he said.

"Fuck, I'm over this already!" Midoriya whined, and got up, moving out of the bedroom.

"Young Bakugou… regardless of what Midoriya has done, he is still wanted all over the world for the crimes he's committed. Now, I was able to reach an agreement with the force on how to handle all of this."

"Which would be?"

A deep breath and he could tell All Might was figuring out just how to say it all.

"Just spit it out!" he growled.

"You and Midoriya are to leave Japan. They are allowing you twenty-four hours to gather your things and be gone. You will not be chased nor apprehended. You will forfeit your number one position-"

"-Ah, I get it. Endeavor had a hand in this so Shouto could take the number one spot," he growled.

"Young Bakugou, please," All Might said. "It was actually my idea."

"What?"

"Yes, listen…" All Might took another breath. "This is for the good of everyone. Haven't you done enough for your country?"

"Who said I was done?" he asked.

"But when will you be done? When you are forced too like I was? You saw what happened! You were there, and almost a casualty yourself from it! I was too egotistical to allow anyone else to take my place. This is your time to step back, and let someone else come forward."

He was not liking this, not one bit. He could feel the tears stinging in his eyes. His throat burned and his chest tightened.

"None of this is Midoriya's fault. I should have explained to him what this power was. As a child, he idolized me, and the idea that he could possess even a fraction of what... of who I was, he never even gave it a second thought. Don't let yourself get worn down and forget to live. To be a hero you have to give up something of yourself. You've done good things, Young Bakugou- you've reached your goal and become number one. Now it's time to go live your life."

"But what about passing down the power?" Bakugou asked.

"It needs to die with Midoriya," All Might whispered. "He was right… this power was corrupted long before we got it…and it's tainted our souls with each previous users wrong doings . We tried to change it, to turn it good, but how long will it last? What happens if this power falls back into the wrong hands? Think of the consequences!"

"So… no more One for All?" he whispered.

Midoriya had come back in, his eyes hard as he glared at him.

"I wish you both well, and I do hope that one day Midoriya can find it in his heart to forgive me," All Might said, then he hung up the line.

Bakugou just stared at his phone. The screen was dark and so was the stare coming from Midoriya. A tear slid down his cheek, and all he could do was grab Midoriya and hold him close.

"We need to pack," he whispered.

* * *

_"Oh, Izuku!" his mother cried, hugging him tightly. He had been gone longer than he ever had before. He knew his mother worried, but he really had lost track of time. He use to only be gone while at UA, but since everything had happened, Midoriya found himself going from country to country and time slipping through his fingers._

_A laugh, and he hugged her tightly. She always smelled of happy days and home._

_"Promise me you'll never be gone that long again!" she wailed, sobbing into his chest._

_"Yes, mom, I promise."_

* * *

"I'm heading over to my mother's house," Midoriya said, kissing his cheek. "Once I get back we can head off."

"Where are we even going?" Bakugou asked.

A shrug and Midoriya smiled. "There are still a few places I'm not wanted in!"

Bakugou sighed. What the fuck? How had this all happened at once? Here he was trying to fit all the shit he most treasured into one fucking bag. He couldn't decide on what to take and what to just fuck off with.

He thought about calling his parents and seeing if they could take his stuff- but then he would have to explain what the hell was going on. He was definitely chickening out and sending his mother an email in a few days. He was sure by morning when the hero rankings came out- and he was no longer on them- they would have questions.

Hearing a knock at his door, he froze. Midoriya had already left, and he knew he wouldn't bother knocking anyway. The knock came again, and he just held his breath.

"Bakugou! It's me!" Shouto called out.

"Ah, fuck," he grumbled, opening the door. "What do you want?"

"I talked to All Might and he gave me the rundown," Shouto said.

"Congrats on your new number one position," he mumbled.

Shaking his head, Shouto just looked at him. "I didn't earn it, you did."

"Like father, like son," he said.

"Ouch."

Ok… yeah, that was a little low- but he didn't care. "What do you want?" he asked.

"Well," Shouto said, moving into his kitchen and turning the kettle on. He started going through the cabinets and getting tea out. "I know you and Midoriya have to leave soon, and you have a lot of shit here."

"Yeah… so?"

"Well, I was thinking, if it makes it easier… I could put all this in a storage unit," Shouto said.

"Why the hell would you do that for me?" he asked.

"Midoriya is my friend," Shouto said. "It's what friends do."

"Whatever," he mumbled.

"How about I order some take out, and we get you packed?"

* * *

Midoriya knew he would be gone longer than usual this time. He hated breaking the news to his mother- but what else was he to do?

He didn't even bother knocking, and just let himself in. Quietly moving to the kitchen, his mother was making tea, and humming softly to herself. He felt a tear run down his cheeks as he cleared his throat.

"Oh! Izuku!" Inko cried, rushing forward to hug him. He held her tightly- tighter than usual. Pulling back, his mother gave him that all knowing look. "You're leaving again."

He nodded, as she was clearly not asking him.

"And you're not coming back anytime soon," Inko whispered.

He felt his throat burning, as he held his mother tighter.

"Just be safe," his mother whispered. Izuku had no idea that Inko was more than aware of what was going on. Nodding, he kissed his mother's forehead gently. Midoriya held back the flow of tears til he made it out to the hallway.

As soon as the door shut, All Might came out from the other room.

"You promise me… he'll be safe?" Inko asked.

"I promise". Moving forward, Inko wrapped her arms around him, sobbing.

* * *

"So… this is really it?" Shouto asked, as Bakugou locked his flat. He and Midoriya each held a bag, carrying just the essentials they were taking with them.

Bakugou handed his key over to Shouto, because what the fuck did he need it for anymore?

It was quiet in the hallway, and all three stood there, not quite sure what to say.

"So um… you'll keep in touch?" Shouto asked Midoriya.

"Probably not, but maybe a holiday card once a year!" Midoriya laughed, and slapped Shouto on his shoulder.

"Any idea where you two will go?" Shouto asked.

"I have a few places in mind, which I am sure Kacchan will absolutely hate!" Midoriya giggled.

Bakugou growled and instead of continuing this sappy ass goodbye, started to walk down the hallway. On a second thought, he took his entire keychain and tossed it over to Shouto. "Take care of my bike," he said, "Maybe it can raise your status a bit more."

Shouto smiled and clutched the keys. "You're just hoping I get into a brutal accident!"

"Nah, I wouldn't want the bike hurt," Bakugou said, then felt Midoriya wrapped his arm through his.

"C'mon Kacchan," Midoriya smiled, then leaned up on his toes to kiss his cheek. "It's time to go."

He didn't know why, but leaving it all behind was starting to really hit him. This life had been all he ever knew- it was his whole existence. Now he would need to go find himself in a new way. As exciting as that was, it was also scary as hell. Nodding his head, he let Midoriya lead him out of the building, and onto their new life.


End file.
